New Journey
by Kidthe94th
Summary: Souji found himself became the new student at London International University, he met unexpected person there. A New Journey for Souji Seta and The Gang in London awaits... CH0-4 EDITED. More later...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Monday 14th December 2014,

London, London International University.

Crystal Wisdom had done a selection for national or international students to study in Crystal Class, the highest place for gifted students. The faculty was very surprise with the result this year; only five people passed the test, leaving five more seats without owner. And, although stationed in England, there are only one British youth passed the test. Japan dominated with two. Crystal Wisdom, faculty of Crystal Class is the newest one of the history of LI Univ. Built by the Chairman Tucker Princeton about two years ago. He confessed, he built this for every gifted person to unleash their true potential.

Crystal Class ID  
>Name: Souji Seta<br>ID: 2014C04  
>Date of birth: August 20th, 1994<br>Sex: Male  
>Age: 20<br>Height: 183 cm  
>Nationality: Japan<p>

Souji Seta, one of two Japan youths stood coolly in front of the campus gate. Right hand buried in his black jeans and his left carrying his luggage. The youth regretted he cut his hair to crewcut just before he set out here, the very cold winter breeze were blowing through his bare neck and ears. His thick trench jacket he was wearing doesn't really help to resist the cold.

From the front gate, the campus looks very dark. It's maybe because it's 6pm now. Souji still doesn't feel good about his decision to continue his studies here. He was planning he would go to Germany or United States, but someone convinced him to go here instead. Sighing, he decided to forget about it and went ahead to finish his administrative business with the faculty and any other stuff before he start studying in January. The silver haired youth met some difficulties as he got lost several times because of its complex building structure. After he crossed another long corridor he finally reached the faculty office or Crystal Wisdom office.

"Good afternoon." Said Souji after knocking the door and walked in. In here, he saw a middle aged man sat in his office chair, doing something in his desk, probably writing. It's not like he expected here, the room was very usual, nothing special about it; desks, chairs, bookcases, cheap coffee maker, one big coffee table and many other usual stuff.

"Hello. Good afternoon young man. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Souji Seta, the-"

"Yes, yes I understand. Come, let's not waste time."

About fifteen minutes had passed, business had done. Souji stood up and gave the faculty officer a hand shake before leaving the office to find the chairman. The officer said he will personally greet Souji and give him a tour around campus. Souji wondered why. After easily located the Chairman's room, just around the corner, Souji went in and greet another middle aged man with fairly expensive suit who supposedly the Chairman. "Good afternoon sir. I'm looking for-"

The man laughed hard as he saw Souji, "No need to bowing like that. My name is Tucker Princeton, the chairman." Souji's a bit surprised at the chairman sudden changes of personality. He was looking very dark the moment he steps in and then turned to cheery one as their eyes met. "Please, take a seat."

Souji walked further and took the seat in front of the chairman, divided by a classic wooden desk and a pile of papers lined neatly above it. The chairman's carrying a paper that maybe Souji's bio or something.

"You have a perfect score on your test Mr. Seta, though that's not a rare thing." He said after finished reading and put it down. "We have prepared anything at your dorm room, such as your ID, books and a set of computer," He chuckled, "The last one is a bonus… Ahem, anyway, welcome to Crystal community. I'm hoping great achievements from all of you."

"Thank you, sir. I will do my best."

"Excuse me." Both men turned their attention at the monotone voice. The owner of the voice continues walking in as they froze or something.

"Oh, Mr. Parker, Please sit down." Said Mr. Tucker. Parker silently took the seat beside Souji and while he gave Chairman a cold glare.

"Seta this is Parker and Parker this is Seta. Parker... Let's see..." Mr. Tucker walking off, searching a file about Parker.

"Souji Seta, Nice to meet you." Greeted Souji. The greeted person didn't seem to care.

"Nate, Nate Parker." Replied Nate plainly without making an eye contact,

"Ah, here it is." said Mr. Tucker as he found the file and sit back at his seat. Then he suddenly laughed hard again. Souji was slightly jerking backward on his seat while Parker kept glaring at the chairman's happy face. "It's real! Your score is as perfect as Seta." Continued Mr. Tucker.

"So that's why." Said Souji suddenly. Mr. Tucker looked at him, confused. "I was curious why you could recognize us when we first came here, and why you personally want us here. It's because we're scoring perfectly on the test. Rare to see two people pass a test with perfect score no? So you want to see it yourself, am I right, Mr. Princeton?" Explained Souji. Mr. Tucker is amazed by his statement and just nod for an answer.

"Well, our business is done here. I suggest you visit your dorm before going anywhere. It's at the end of the hall. And I apologize I cannot accompanying you r give you the tour I promised, I have another business. Good afternoon gentlemen." Both of them went out the office after saying goodbye.

On the way to dorm…

"Souji was it?"

Souji stopped for a moment, and then continued the walk. It's surprised him hearing Nate talking. After their brief meeting, Souji had concluded the guy's personality, an introvert. "Yes, is something wrong?"

"Ah no, nothing's wrong. Just a question."

"Oh, what is it?" asked Souji curiously, Nate stops walking and finally looked at Souji,

"How many people are allowed living in one dorm?" Souji let out a small laugh after hearing that, he thought Nate was going to ask a serious question.

"Well, since it's a dorm. Maybe around twenty or fifteen."

"I see, you're new in this country." Souji surprised at his statement, both of them continued walking. "The dorm system in this Univ. is like a house, we're trained to work together in the dorm. So it only four or five person allowed living on one dorm." Nate continued.

"Hmph, so you're just testing me? But thanks for the explanation. Ah, I think we arrive." both of them stopped in front of the door. There's a plate on the door.

Dorm 29  
>Eirika Vineyard 291<br>Naoto Shirogane 292  
>Nate Parker 293<br>Souji Seta (L) 294

"What is L stand for?" asked Souji curious. His eyes got widened as he reads one familiar name.

"I don't know." answered Nate simply,

"You're not originally from here either?"

"Nope," Both of them look at the door that had someone opened it from the inside. It's a girl with a brown hair and an all black colored dress. She looked so beautifully matched her dress, Nat thought.

"Welcome!" greeted the girl cheerfully and went in. She gestured the men to come in and seated herself on the couch in the center of the dorm. Both men followed her and sat at the other couch in front of her. "Which one of you is Souji Seta?"

"I am." answered Souji boldly.

"I see. Souji, you're appointed as the leader in this dorm by the faculty. Don't disappoint us okay?" said the girl and went to another room that has a plate #291.

"L for Leader? Fine, I'm used to it anyway." said Souji while searching for is room. Nate was still lying on the couch, sleeping maybe. Souji stands in front of the room #294, it had his name on it. He went in. The room is nicely small for Souji. Have a comfy bed, desk, personal computer, and a closet. I need to do a little decoration here, he thought.

Crystal Class ID  
>Name: Naoto Shirogane<br>ID: 2014C02  
>Date of birth: April 27th, 1995<br>Sex: Female  
>Age: 19<br>Height: 157 cm  
>Nationality: Japan<p>

Naoto Shirogane, another Japan's youths who remarkably passed the test. She just got out from the faculty office. Yes she was late, the taxi's engine she boarded before blew, so she took a detour by bus. Didn't want to waste her time, she hurried running to her dorm. It takes only one minute to get there. Surprised at first when seeing Souji's name at the door, she hastily went in. Inside, she saw the fairly neat room for a dorm. A pair of cupboards near the entrance door, four doors placed in the corner of the place beyond the two couches that has one person laying on it.

"Excuse me?" Naoto began, the guy is noticing her, and wake up. He's wearing a plain brown turtleneck sweater beneath his white hoody jacket, brown jeans and a pair of slick boots completed his casual attire. His jet black hair messily spiked upward, probably he never combed his hair. "Is this dorm 29?"

"True, Naoto Shirogane?" replied the guy,

"Yes, nice to-" she paused when saw him away from her, and continued his sleeping. I believe he's Nate Parker… He's so rude, but how did he know my name? Maybe because another woman named Eirika Vineyard was already inside, she thought and went to room 292. She unpacked her stuff and began cleaning the room. She also decorated it, a little. When she's done, she sat in her study. She took out her cell phone and calling Souji's new number he gave Naoto a day ago.

"Souji Seta, who's calling?"

"It's me, Naoto-"

"Naoto! How are you doing? I see, you had arrived here at London. When are you going to the campus?"

"The truth is, I'm already in my dorm. I saw your name on the door… what a coincidence."

"Yeah, you could say that. It's been a long time."

"Too long."

Crystal Class ID  
>Name: Eirika Vineyard<br>ID: 2014C01  
>Date of birth: October 7th, 1994<br>Sex: Female  
>Age: 20<br>Height: 168 cm  
>Nationality: Australia<p>

Eirika is writing at her room. She's the one who arrived here earlier than anybody else, so she already had investigated her dorm-mates on the web. She even had drawn a sketch of her dorm. When she almost finished her writing, an abrupt sound distracted her. She shocked when she found that a guy had just entered her room without knocking it first and obviously without her permission.

"EEK! What are you doing here?" She said while trimmed up her books in panic.

"Eh? Wrong room? Sorry." said the guy and walked out.

"Stupid!" she yelled, and sat upsetly at the bed. She remembered him. He's Nate Parker, the other beside Souji who had a perfect score. But from what just she saw earlier, he's kinda rude and cold. The brown haired girl doesn't believe he's a genius yet. She's going to find out if it's true. Eirika went out her room and go to Souji's. She knocked the door, "Yeah, come in." yelled Souji, Eirika entered his room. She sat at the chair.

"Um, excuse me Souji. Are you a friend of Nate?" She asked him.

"Nate? No, I just met him today." Souji simply replied with a smile.

"Oh, I see. Hmm, okay bye."Said Eirika then went outside. Her guess was right, they aren't related, maybe both of them worked together? Who knows?Her thoughts were distracted by a violent sound that came from the lounge, and it was Nate. He looks troubled. "What happened? Need a help?"

"Ah, you. Eirika, may I sleep in your room?" Said Nate. Without a second Eirika slap him and get upset again.

"No way, Pervert!" She yelled and went to her room.

Crystal Class ID  
>Name: Nate Parker<br>ID: 2014C03  
>Date of birth: December 12th, 1994<br>Sex: Male  
>Age: 20<br>Height: 179 cm  
>Nationality: United States Of America<p>

Nate was comfortably lying on the couch. Apparently he's sleeping, but he wasn't. He's thinking about something, he secretly had tested his dorm-mates personality. Souji Seta, he's a bold young man. A little bit cocky, but Nate somehow knows his cockiness based on his ability, it's truth neither bluffing nor overconfidence. Just something that a leader should have.

Naoto Shirogane, he thought she was a male at first. But when he stared at her closely, she's a female. She's polite, or stern, he thought. Better yet, she's straight forward and seems never hesitate about anything, thought it was just his guessing. The great thing about Naoto after he read some of her info in the net was she's a prodigy Detective in Japan, of course she's very dedicated.

The last, Eirika Vineyard, she has initiative, judging by how her rooms filled with some scrap of papers that were her handwriting about him and any other person in this dorm, and also her computer monitor showed a picture of the Famous Detective Shirogane. She might be interested of how a girl like her could get such title, like he did. Despite that great personality of her, she's short tempered young woman, and caring, the last part was his guessing.

Obviously they're all smart...

Nate went to his room. He look out the window, enjoyed the view,

What awaits me? What I seek in this place? Time will answer it... Maybe.


	2. Chapter 1 New Friend?

Ch. 1 New Friend?

Thursday, 17th December 2014,

London, London International University.

The evening winter breeze combined with the beautiful full moon is freezing the campus atmosphere. The freshmen ceremony was already over, but many students were wandering around the campus. They were either touring or just hang out. Souji, Naoto and Eirika walked together to their room, they were chatting of what degree they took along the way. Naoto, obviously took the criminology degree to further her study as a detective. Eirika stated that she took the mathematics degree. Unlike those two, Souji didn't say anything about it. He only listened to them.

Those dorm-mates had been good friends so far, although Nate was always gone when they gathered at the dorm lounge. Souji as the leader at their dorm began to find this annoying. As they arrived at the dorm, all of them surprised when seeing Nate already at the lounge reading a Newspaper.

"Nate... rare seeing you here." Souji began and sat beside him, Naoto and Eirika sat on the other side.

"Ah, Souji and the others… It's rare for me too, seeing you guys came here altogether." Replied Nate, eyes still focused on reading the newspaper. Silence fell among them, a long one.

"Naoto, can you help me?" said Eirika breaking the silence.

"Sure-!" Eirika quickly grab her hand and dragging her to her room, cutting her reply.

As the girls were out of his sight, Souji seated himself at the couch in front of Nate. He spoke "Nate, you're part of this group. You have to contribute."

Nate finally closed his newspaper and seriously looked at Souji with his bored eyes.

Meanwhile in Eirika's room, Naoto couldn't help but being confused of the sudden act made by Eirika. She knew the situation was tense on the lounge. Those men might've fought each other off already. But she didn't have to drag her out. "What this is about Eirika? I know you're lying when you said you needed help." Asked Naoto straight.

"It's about Nate, I was stalking him once before." replied Eirika as she let her body fell on the bed.

"Stalking?" Naoto look confused and sat beside her.

"Yes, and it was yesterday."

Wednesday, 16th December 2014

London International University, Garden.

It was sunny for winter. The sun's bright and snow wasn't falling from the sky. The wind was rather chilly for Eirika. Nate was sitting alone on the bench, playing with his laptop with robotic face, no emotion. It's just for ten minutes, and then he was done with it. He took out his cell phone, but he's not calling anyone nor typing a message. He just stared at his cell.

On the other hand, Eirika hid herself over the tree behind him, she was curious about what was he doing. She then used a mini telescope she bought earlier to look at his cell phone display. But suddenly he put in his cell in his pocket, and smiled. Ugh! Can't see what he just saw. And why he smiled for? Eirika put back her telescope, while looking away, she found out that Nate was already gone.

"Huh? Where is he?" she panicked, searching out Nate with her telescope.

"I'm here."

"What!" shocked by the sudden voice responded, she stumbled. But before she fell, Nate, the voice owner, held her hand and lifted her up. Eirika was relieved for his help but turn out embarrassed when she thought about it.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Eirika nervously.

"Just visiting my stalker." answered Nate calmly.

Eirika got shocked again after hearing that. She swiftly get down from the tree, followed by Nate after she landed."I-I'm not stalking you!" Protested Eirika.

"Is that so, I was seeing you looking at me with your telescope." said Nate, finger pointed at Eirika's telescope. Noticed her telescope was discovered, Eirika quickly hiding it behind her back.

"I-I was looking at the birds! It's just a misunderstanding!" Eirika argued. Nate was silent, then just walked off somewhere. "Hey! Where are you going? Our business isn't done yet!" she yelled, he ignored her and keep walking. "A-at least wait for me-hey!" she dashed after him. When she finally reached him, she didn't say a word or Nate. Both of them just walk in silence.

Recent time,

Dorm 29.

"I never talk to him ever since..." said Eirika sadly, eyes staring at the ceiling.

Naoto put out her hand off her chin, finished her thought, "You've made some mistakes in your operation. I see, he is smart after all."

"Mistake?" asked Eirika, suddenly rose up, curious.

"Yes, he lured you out to show yourself. When he's playing with his laptop, he isn't turn it on. The display was used as a mirror. I didn't know exactly when, but it seemed he already suspected you from the beginning. Then he noticed you were hiding above the tree, or maybe just your shadow, recalled yesterday was sunny. To confirm it, he took out his cell phone and just looked at it so you-the stalker got curious, wanted to know what he saw. He smiled because he did found you behind the tree. That's just my theory." explained Naoto.

"Oh yeah! The display is so dark..." admitted Eirika. Naoto really is a great detective! She thought.

"About you he never talked to you again, maybe he hates you." continued Naoto.

"Hey, you don't have to analyze everything that happened there!" pouted Eirika.

"Oh, I'm sorry." apologize Naoto. Eirika is worried by her sentence, she sigh.

"I hope you're wrong..."

Back at the lounge… the situation is still as awkward as before. Both men just glared at each other. Souji was pissed by Nate's actions but he hid it, showed Nate his calm face. While actually, Nate was testing his leadership, someway. Finally Souji sighed and began to talk. "As a leader, I can't keep our relationship like this. We must cooperate or at least be friends. Who knows someday we must work in group I order to graduate?"

Nate grinned. He was glad he finally began the talk. "So, Leader. What is your order?" he said, lips still forming a grin.

"I will arrange a trip on Sunday. My order is you-all of us must come. The activity there will increase our teamwork. No excuses!" ordered Souji firmly.

"Okay. A bit late, but better than nothing." replied Nate quickly, and then he began to walk to his room. But stopped in front of the door and slightly turned his head to Souji, "By the way, take that book. There's something interesting in it." He said before went in.

Souji picked the book Nate left. The cover is pure black. So he was reading this book, not the newspaper... sneaky! But what he meant by a bit late? Ignoring his thought, Souji began reading the book. By the time he opened it, the girls came out. Souji canceled his action and put the book on the table.

"Huh? This is my diary-! Souji! You're the one who took this!" Yelled Eirika. Souji was confused, froze on the spot. She quickly grabbed the book and slapped him hard with it. The brunette then stormed to her room. Damn Nate! This isn't interesting!

Naoto stood in awe for a moment before she decided to sit beside him."Does it hurt?" asked Naoto rubbing Souji's cheek.

"No. Heh, rare seeing you touching me." teased Souji. Naoto pushed his head.

"That's not funny, Souji-kun."

"It's been three years and you still holding back with only me here"

"I-It's not like that."

Souji laughed heartily, "You look so funny, you know."

"S-stop teasing me!"

Secretly, Nate put a wireless microphone under the table before everyone arrived at the dorm. He heard all the conversation between Souji and Naoto. Even though they spoke Japanese, he still can understand, slightly.

He had waited for everyone to came back, once they came he would make the girls away by acting like he wants to fight Souji, gave them a "Men's business." gesture. But things went even better. Eirika immediately dragged Naoto into her room. With that, he could give Eirika's diary to Souji, and then he went to his room innocently. He knew Eirika woulb be angry at Souji when she saw her diary on Souji's hand, because of her short tempered demeanor.

He already thought that she would immediately go back to her room. Then the lounge would be just for Souji and Naoto. From what he heard, he finally convinced that, they ARE a couple,... Ah, he's ordered to come to his trip on Sunday... Interesting.

Chairman's office, A middle aged man sat coolly on the comfy large chair. It matched his well-built body. Blond hair almost extinct above her head, and his face was looked like always grinning. He laughed heartily after hearing what the younger man said in front of him. "So, you want to meet him this badly?"

The young man lowered his dart on his left hand, "Certainly. I read his bio… he's an unique fellow. And also, I have a feeling that I've met him somewhere." As he done his talk, he threw his dart and it perfectly hit the forehead of a photo of Souji as the target, without even seeing.

"Very well. Should I arrange it?"

"That would be wonderful if you arranged it yourself."

"Then Sunday afternoon, we'll have a meeting. I'm free at that time."

"Sunday it is."


	3. Chapter 2 Unexpected Person

Ch. 2 Unexpected Person

Sunday, 20th December 2014  
>London, London International University.<p>

The duo prodigy sat silently on the couch, immediately felt the impact of luxury the room offered. Huge bookcases lined up on the corner, flat-screen 72-inch Television sat proudly on the antique looking coffee table. A fur couch they were sitting on was placed in front of a big red chair on the center with a middle aged man with a suit sits on it. A blond haired young man stood calmly beside him with a pair of ruby eyes struck deep into Souji.

Mr. Tucker laughed as he noticed the two lost in their own thoughts, "Don't stare them like that, they're such shy furniture!" then he laughed again, harder this time that made the silver haired prodigy awkwardly joined him. "Oh, that's right. I haven't introduce you to my son," he paused, looked at his side and patting Rane's shoulder, "This is Rane Prince-on duty!" the middle aged man laughed at his own weird joke, once more.

Crystal Class ID  
>Name: Rane Princeton<br>ID: 2013A01  
>Date of birth: November 1st, 1993<br>Sex: Male  
>Age: 21<br>Height: 181 cm  
>Nationality: United Kingdom<p>

"Good Day," Greeted Rane, hand on his heart and bowed slightly. "I've heard a lot about both of you from my Father."

"I'm honored." replied Souji with the same politeness. His raven haired friend beside him looked bored by it as he yawned. Rane smiled mischievously, folded his arms.

Meanwhile, the girls who weren't invited stayed in the dorm. Eirika was really upset about the sudden meeting. The brunette impatiently walked back and forth and mumbled all the way to herself. On the other hand, Naoto was still in her calm demeanor, reading a book she borrowed earlier from the campus library.

"Eirika, you'll tire yourself if you keep doing that." Said Naoto calmly, closed her book and carefully put it on the table.

Hearing that, the moody brunette stopped her walk and sat beside her. "We're supposed to be on trip today, and that stupid chairman just held this so-called 'urgent meeting'!" Eirika pouted.

"True. But it can wait, isn't it? The break still on until January." the petite detective calmly convinced her. But she wasn't listening, instead she just mumbled to herself again. With that, she gave up convincing Eirika and continued reading her book. The truth is, she was also curious about the meeting. Maybe about a reward, or else…, she thought.

Back at the Chairman's room. The atmosphere was changed into a lively one, it's even not right to be called a meeting. They're all playing cards game, specifically the most popular in US, Poker. Rane was known to be very skilled at this game as he robbed his own father's pocket at the beginning. Souji fought to the bitter end finally lost at the 33th game. Nate managed to endure his onslaught, so they're only both of them left. The 49th game is about to begin...

"You're pretty good, Parker." compliment Rane with a smile.

"Ah, I was just lucky." replied Nate calmly, hid his emotion. Unknowingly to them, he was also experienced in cards game.

Souji and the Chairman looking at them with tense. The bookmaker handed two cards to Rane and Two to Nate. Both of them look at their cards with a poker face. "Raise 100." said Rane, emotionlessly handed ten chips to the center table.

"I'm in." Nate handed ten chips without any hesitation.

The bookmaker continued giving them one card each."Check." said the blond, followed by the raven later. The bookmaker handed another card. Nate carefully peeked at his card, in split seconds his expression suddenly changed slightly to a surprise. No one seems to notice, except for the sharp ruby eyes owner.

"All in." Rane puts all his chips on the center table.

A tense atmosphere is up as the three stared at the raven quietly. "Ah, I fold. Sorry." Nate put his card on the table. Not irritated or frustrated at all. His cards were a mess, while Rane's was four Kings. The blond smiled upon him. "You win, Junior Princeton. I give up."

Rane eyes widened.

"What?" cried the loser contestants immediately, obviously surprised by Nate statement. After noticed Nate's small smile, Souji began to somehow understand his decision.

"Bwa ha ha, that's my son!" Mr. Tucker praised, followed by his hard laugh.

Rane frowned. "No need to praise me father, I was lucky he gave up. If he wasn't, maybe I'm the one who'd lose." said Rane modestly. His father just laughed more loudly by that. "Well, I'm the winner. So, will you join me?"

"Its part of the deal, so yes we will." agreed Souji.

"Very well then, I will explain the detail soon." replied Rane. "I need some preparations."

"Then we'll leave. Good Day." Souji said. He bowed to the two Princetons before left, while Nate didn't bother and just left.

As they were out from his sigh, Rane began looking out the window. His expression was dark."Hmph, not like what I had expected. We can recruit him this easily." he whispered to himself, "However, I must keep an eye on Nate Parker. He has a potential to ruins my plan..."

Souji and Nate walking down the corridor. Not a single conversation they made, but both of them could easily understand each other. Despite the fact they weren't be friends for long.

"Can't believe you prefer join that guy than going to my trip." said Souji sarcastically.

"I found it more interesting than your trip." replied Nate simply.

"Hah, as I thought. But I still think this isn't a good idea."

With that, Nate gazed at the ceiling, silently agreed with him.

After went into the second level, and then continued to walk through the door hallway on their left. This spot is VIP dorms. Only an international student or they with achievement could live in. Thus there's only dorm 26 to 30 built here for them, Crystal Class. They finally arrived at their dorm, greeted by the moody Eirika. She was forced a smiled though. Souji told everyone to gather at the lounge this evening, promised them that he'll explain about what happen at the meeting.

The coldest evening in the late December finally come, accompanied by a snowstorm. The four gathered at the lounge. Souji and Naoto talked about something on the dark leather couch while Nate was still sleeping on the couch in front of them. Eirika stood beside him, sighed.

"Hey, wake up!" she yelled. Without a second, Nate woke up. She took the chance to sit beside him.

"Ah, sorry, I was overslept." defended him while rubbed his dark eyes.

"You've been sleeping since you back from the meeting, are you sick?" She couldn't help but worried.

"Ah- no, I'm alright. Thank you for your concern." Nate sent her a smile, a genuine one.

She blushed. She had never seen him smiling like that, or maybe everyone too as they fell in an awkward silent.

"Ahem! Okay, I'll start talking about the meeting." said Souji. The other quickly turned at him, face serious. "This is about-" Souji paused as he heard someone knocking the door. Eirika spontaneously annoyed.

"I'll open it." Said Naoto, walked toward the door. When she opened it, a calm looking and well groomed blond man appeared in front of her. His height's towering hers.

"Good evening. Could you take me to Seta?" request the blonde guy.

"May I ask who you are?" asked Naoto.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Rane Princeton, I had an appointment with Seta and Parker" explained Rane.

"I see. I'm Naoto Shirogane. Then, please follow me." she walked back to her seat, gestured him to follow. The blond nodded and went in the room with someone behind him. "Teddie!" called Souji and Naoto, eyes widened when saw the person behind Rane.

Crystal Class ID*  
>Name: Teddie<br>ID: 2013A02  
>Date of birth: November 31st, 1996<br>Sex: Male  
>Age: 18<br>Height: 152 cm  
>Nationality: United Kingdom<br>*Rane filled all the form.

Teddie rushed his legs to where Souji and Naoto was, quickly hugged them altogether. "Sensei! Nao-chan!" said Teddie, then released the hug. "I'm so bear-y happy we meet again!"

Rane smiled with amusement, "Oh, are they your acquaintances Tedddie?" Teddie nodded as an answer. The blond closed his eyes in acknowledgment. As he opened it, he found the couches were already filled with people."Um, where we'll sit?"

Realized that, Eirika forcefully dragged Nate's wrist and moved to Souji's and Naoto's place and sat there altogether. They're sit in very tight space, but no one complained. Slight blushes colored their cheeks, except for Nate.

"T-thank you for sharing." Said Rane nervously as he sat in down, Teddie followed after. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Ah... I think they don't mind, especially those two in the corner." the raven haired man smirked and pointing his finger at the Japanese couple.

"He can be annoying too huh?" Commented Souji, Naoto just blushed even more.

"Well, shall we introduce ourselves? I think some of us have never met." Eirika suggested, brought back the serious atmosphere.

"Ooh, what a beautiful girl." Teddie's eyes sparkling when looked at Eirika. "I'm Teddie, what is your name pretty girl?"

"My name is Eirika Vineyard, thank you for the compliment Teddie." Replied Eirika cheerfully.

"Nate Parker." added Nate.

"I believe you all have known my name already." said Souji.

"I'm Naoto Shirogane, nice too meet you." Said Naoto.

"Wow... Nao-chan 's hair is longer than last time. You're as beautiful as Eiri-chan." commented Teddie. Naoto was looking away again, blushing.

"Eiri-chan...?"

"Rane Princeton is my name, nice to meet you."

It took them only several minutes to get along well. They're started to forget about the formality and all, they even sat wherever they wanted. The snowstorm outside the sturdy building seemed to have no effect on them. Teddie joked around with his favorite bear puns, they were all laughing though. Rane told stories about him when he was a freshmen like them, Nate seemed to be bored by this as he shut down his eyes. Eirika forced Naoto to tell them one of the cases she solved, Souji's the one who looked excited despite his words, "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

After a long time, Eirika finally realized that the person on her side was sleeping, "He's sleeping again..." she said out of concern.

"Hmm, it's already this late?" Rane said while looking at his watch, everyone did the same. "Well… I'm really sorry, but can we please stay here for the night."

"Sure. The storm seems will be a long one. But, aren't your dorm next door?"asked Souji,

"In next building, yes. Next door is someone else, or maybe empty."

"Oh, I see… Then, you can sleep in Nate's room," Souji glanced at the raven haired man, "Seems like he don't mind, and, uh… Teddie will sleep in-..."

"Eiri-chan's room!" cut Teddie.

Souji sighed with 'as I thought' expression. Then turned to glanced at Eirika who seemed more concern about her sleeping friend. "Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"It's fine." replied Eirika quickly. With that, Teddie jumped around with a victory laugh. "I'm going to sleep at Naoto's."

"Aww," the shorter blond cried in disappointment, "Okay, goodnight everyone." he said, quickly turned cheerful again as he went to Eirika's room. Souji and Naoto followed Teddie. Rane already went to Nate's room. Eirika was still standing beside Nate, her face is full of concern.

"He's really sick, sweating this much." Eirika thought as she nursed the sleeping Nate. Although the man himself wasn't actually sleeping

_Ah, she really cared about me. Or it's just her personality? Anyway i must not let her notice I had a heater behind my jacket for creating sweats... If she finds out…_

Meanwhile, at Eirika's room, Teddie was surprised when found out Souji and Naoto were with him."Sensei? Nao-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Teddie curiously.

"We just want to ask you something." replied Souji, then looked at Naoto, she just nodded.

"Teddie, we're curious of how did you get here?" she asked.

"Oh, about that. It began a year ago. I was wandering around the TV world, but I somehow get lost. I found an interesting spot, so I tried to come out through there. Once I went out, I appeared at Mr. Tucker's room!" he paused, took a deep breath.

"Did someone notice your appearance?" Naoto continued.

"Well... luckily, no one was there. But, Rane suddenly came from the front door while I was still in my bear-suit. He was suspecting me as a thief. I somehow able to convinced him I'm not a thief by saying..." a long pause is up. "Aww, I'm sorry Sensei! I forgot."

Souji sighed, "Ah, that's okay. Continue."

"Well, after that. He asked me to be his personal assistant. I gladly accepted it, he is a detective too like Nao-chan." Souji's eyes widened after hearing a word 'Detective'. "I was taken to the crime scene whenever the police called for his assistance. So I'm a bit smart now, mwahaha."

"Hmm, you're not telling him about the TV world aren't you?" asked Souji,

Teddie shook his head, "Nope, I even not went there ever since. This is so much fun here."

"I think the information about the Tv world isn't leaking to anyone else." Confirmed Naoto, Souji sighed in relief.

"Heh, that's good then. Good night Ted." Souji and Naoto went out the room. When they're out, they only saw Nate on the couch, sitting, a hand placed on his forehead. "Nate? You're awa-huh?" Souji noticed a red 'slap-print' on Nate's face. "What happened to you?"

"Ah, nothing important. Don't mind me." _I didn't expect her to open my jacket, how careless of me..._

"If you say so. Goodnight." Souji continued his walk to his room. He looked surprised when Naoto already stood in front of the door.

"S-Souji-kun?" Said Naoto, hesitant. "Can I-um,... S-sleep in your room?"

Souji raised an eyebrow, "What about yours?"

"Eirika locked it from the inside, I was called out for her but she didn't listen… s-so-"

"O-okay then. I'll sleep outside with Nate." Souji give her an assuring smile,

"I'm sor-"

"Nah, no need. Goodnight."

Naoto smiled back and went to his room. Her cheeks turned red when saw a big photo of her on the wall in his room. A big question of how did he could get such thing would bother her al night.

Souji sat on the other side from Nate. He couldn't help but smiled in amusement as he realized what happened to his friend's face. "That must be from Eirika, I know exactly how you felt. Heh, karma did happen." Said Souji sarcastically, Nate ignored him and began sleeping.

After letting a small laugh Souji decided to sleep as well, but a vibration on his pocket prevent him. He checked the display, "A message from Rane?"

"I'm sorry I'm not explain anything tonight. I promise you to do so tomorrow. But, can you please gather five more people to our team? Rane Princeton."

Souji gave it a thought for a while. _Five more? Heh, I just know who they are. I hope they don't mind... _


	4. Chapter 3 The Murder

Ch. 3 The Murder

Monday, 21st December 2014

London, London International University.

Early morning, a quiet wind blew through University. The sun was hidden behind the sea of cloud. Snow covered all over the roof and the road as well. Souji Seta found himself to be the first person to awake in the very morning… Actually he wasn't even sleep all night. _Uh, morning already... Sleeping on the couch isn't as comfortable as it seems..._ Souji thought. He glanced around after rubbed his tired eyes. Nate was still sleeping so relaxingly on the ground, _Is he always like this?_ He let out a deep sigh. Suddenly, Rane came out from Nate's room wearing a calm face. He sat on the couch facing Souji's sleepy face.

"Souji, I will tell you what will you, and Nate, joining is." Rane began,

"Oh, okay," he yawned and rubbing his eyes again."But, don't you think it'll be better if he heard this too?" Souji pointed at the sleeping Nate.

Rane was a bit surprise when he noticed Nate sleeping beneath him. "I think you're right." Rane, didn't want to waste time, stomp on Nate's body to wakes him up... A little rude, but it worked as Nate slowly opened his eyes. "You have to hear this too." Then the blond forced him to sat next to him.

The raven haired man was as confused as a newborn child. He glanced at Souji, silently demanded an explanation. The silver haired man just told him to listen at the blond man said. Understood enough, he nodded.

"You will be joining my Murder Club." Rane said the 'Murder' with a grin. The two sleepy people began to turn serious... or rather shocked, even the expressionless Nate.

"Murder?" asked Souji, tried to back to his calm demeanor. "You want us to murder people?"

"Ha, of course not. That's just the club name." Rane laughed. Souji thought he was looking like his father as he laugh. "What we do on the club is helping the police force solving a murder case, if required. Of course, this isn't an official club. The police was requesting my assistance very often lately, as they seemed to be distracted by a 'confidential case' as they put it." Rane was laughing again when he saw Nate's relieved face, "Hmph, I never thought you can be a serious person Nate."

"Ah, I'm still human you know."

Souji appeared to remember something after that. "Oh yeah Rane, about five-"

"Yes, about that. Save it for later, it seems we'll begin our first operation tonight," Rane opened his note he picked from his jacket.

"Tonight?" asked Souji. Rane nodded in confirmation.

"A young lady named Sarah Gareth, was murdered last night. Oddly, the police couldn't identified the cause of her death and the murderer left a piece of paper which written '5'. I got a little info that this is the 'confidential case' they were talking about, but I haven't confirmed it yet." As he done reading his note, both men seriously exchange glance.

Naoto came out from Souji's room, confused when saw all the guys already up so early and were appearing their 'Thinking stance' with a messy look. "Um, excuse me-" when Naoto said that, the guys turned at her with 'what?' expression. "I'm going to make the breakfast, what would you like?"

"Anything's fine." Souji replied, the other just nodded for agreement.

"Okay," Naoto was wondering was what they're thinking about. Even he saw Nate who appeared to never be bothered with anything turned serious.

After watching Naoto walked to the kitchen, Rane spoke, "With only that as a clue, I don't think this'll be easy thought," He put back his note and sighed.

Shortly after, Eirika get out from Naoto's room, no one seemed to realize her abrupt entrance."Hey, where is Naoto?" Eirika asked and she received three fingers pointing at the kitchen for answer. "Oh, okay..."

The petite detective was there, slicing bread to made sandwiches. Thought she really focused on the knife, Eirika could see something was bothering her. But, she couldn't voice it and offered a help instead.

"Yes, thank you."

"I'm sorry for last night.

"It's fine."

"Thanks, that guy was really a jerk."

"Who?"

"Nate."

"Oh…" With that, Naoto felt she couldn't ask any further.

"Naoto, don't you think there is something weird with the guys?" Eirika asked, suspecting the guys weird behavior.

"Maybe they're just tired, or still feeling sleepy."

"Really? They seem troubled."

Finally, both of them have finished making three sandwiches and three cup of tea. They went to the lounge to serve it, but only Nate was sitting there, reading a sports magazine. "Hn? Where are Souji and Rane?" asked Naoto while serving all the dishes, and sat in front of him, Eirika did the same.

"Ah, Souji says, he's working on something in his room, and he don't want anyone, including you," Nate pointed at Naoto," to interrupt him, until he's done. Rane's back to his parent's house with his little brother." explained Nate while keeping his eyes on the book. Naoto wondered who he meant by 'little brother'. He never said anything about it, or is he Teddie?

"Why don't we visit him Naoto?" suggested Eirika, brought back Naoto to reality. She's a little hesitant about what to do.

But, her reply was cut off by Nate. He immediately snapped close his book and recklessly thrown it somewhere, "Wait-," he said, the girls seemed to be surprised by his statement.

"What?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Isn't that obvious."

"Then, I apologize."

"Not enough."

Naoto felt she didn't belong at this conversation, so she went out somewhere. Nate and Eirika seems too busy arguing to notice Naoto already gone. "What should I do to make you not mad anymore then?" Nate asked, gave up arguing.

She smirked. "Well, come with me." Eirika dragged Nate out the dorm, he didn't seem to mind.

London, Victoria Park.

07:34pm

This was the spot where the body of Sarah Gareth had been founded with neither blood nor finger print. The body was just hanged there on the tree, with a piece of paper written '5'. The police were stationed all over the place. They were very aware of everything that passed by them. They even prohibited pedestrian to enter the park.

"Hey, where's the Inspector?" asked a middle aged man with unshaved beard. His messy hair was gently blown by the wind and it almost flied off his leather jacket off from his shoulder. Despite the cold weather, he still hung it on the shoulder instead of wearing it.

The officer seemed to be troubled by his presence. "Sorry sir, you can't cross the police line." he said. The man grunted before took out his ID and showed it to him. "Oh you're-"

"Yes, I am. Now where is the Inspector? I need to talk to him." the man demanded.

"H-he's at the van, sir! But, I'm afraid you must wait a little longer. He currently have a guest."

"Okay then. This is my assistant so she'll come with me, and I'll be outside. Tell me whenever he's empty." Not waiting for a reply, the man and his assistant walked back outside the park, waiting for the inspector to come out. "Relax Satonaka, it's not like this is your first time you went into crime scene."

"I know, I know, it's just so cold here."

Inaba Police Officer

Name:

Chie Satonaka

ID:

7890372383

Date of birth:

July 30th 1994

Sex:

Female

Age:

20

Height:

158 cm

Nationality:

Japan

The short haired girl glanced at her surroundings. Truth to be told, she never expected to be promoted as Detective assistant shortly after she finished the training. More surprisingly a few months after her assignment, the capital police force had instructed her superior to handle a case far away from Japan. However, despite her happiness of the big achievement, a dread feeling planted in her heart. An officer's rough steps interrupted her thoughts. He informed her superior that the inspector was able to talk to and waiting for him. Her superior immediately told her to follow him afterward.

"Richard Cooper, nice to meet you." said the inspector as he shook hands with Chie's superior.

"Dojima, Ryotaro."

Inaba Police Officer

Name:

Ryotaro Dojima

ID:

4294739092

Date of birth:

May 16th 1969

Sex:

Male

Age:

45

Height:

179 cm

Nationality:

Japan

"Oh, I'm really glad you arrived fast, detective. This case is really a troublesome."

"I could understand that." he replied wryly.

"The Japan police force has sent you here to help us. I believe with your experience in handling similar case will greatly help us." Said the Inspector.

Dojima frowned, "I don't think so Inspector. We don't have enough clues to identify the culprit, but one thing I know is certain. There will be another." Dojima's face is somewhat angry,

"Do you mean-"

"Serial Murder..." Chie spoke out.

"The paper was written '5' right? Maybe this is the culprit fifth victim… and also. Our 'similar case' as you put it was a serial kidnap and murder case. So I won't be surprised if there's another." Dojima continued, everyone fell silent at that. "Very well then Inspector, I ask your permission to investigate the crime scene."

"Yes, yes, you have my permission. But, I hope you are wrong Detective." The Inspector went back to the van. Finishing their first objective to become 'legal', Dojima and Chie began investigate the crime scene.

Meanwhile, Souji, Naoto and Teddie had arrived at the park. They're not went to the crime scene though, the police won't let them in. Instead they stood by the brick fence, watching the busy police doing their work. Souji couldn't help but heard the other bystanders talked about it. How this is their first time they saw the park being closed because of a case, what the case might be, will they become the next. Souji wondered how they could think about next target. The police hadn't said a word about it.

He saw Rane ran back after talking with one of the officer. "They still can't let us, or even me in." he said, followed by a sigh.

"So what now? Abort the mission?" Souji asked out of his frustration, but still with his calm face. "I wonder thought, why they can't let you in. They asked your help right." Rane eyes widened at that, he gave him a wry smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Don't tell me they didn't…"

"Not really. I just took the initiative."

"Then how could you know that detail about the victim?"

"As I said, I took the initiative investigate her detailed information. How could I know she was murdered and had a piece of paper under her jacket as a souvenir, was another story." He paused, picked up his cell phone, "Yes…" he gestured them to wait as he dashed off to the nearly building.

"By the way Sensei, your 'tired-eyes' friend is still not here." Teddie asked, much to Souji's surprise.

"Tired-eyes? Oh, Nate. So how was it Naoto? Could get in touch?"

"I still can't reach him and Eirika either."Naoto replied, fingers busily typing.

"Maybe they're on a date or something?" Teddie spoke out. Souji and Naoto exchange glance for a moment, then decided to not bother at what he said. "Oh, oh isn't that Chie-chan?"

"That can't be possible. Inaba is far away from London." said Naoto, still busy with her cell phone.

"Naoto, I'm sorry to involve you into this." Said Souji, looked apologetic.

Naoto let out a small smile, "Not necessarily. In reverse, I should thank you for letting me join you. I haven't taken a single case for a year. This might be a great change for me to see if my skill is still perfectly works. And besides, I don't think being alone in the dorm is a good idea." explained Naoto. Both couple gave each other an understanding stare as she finished, smiling broadly. But this good moment was ruined by Rane who handed a piece of paper to Souji.

"To : Rane Princeton

From :Inspector Jack, Homicide Division

A young lady named Sarah Gareth, was murdered at Victoria Park. The body was found dead at Sunday, 20th December 2014, police had not identified the cause of her death and the murderer left a piece of paper which written '5'. We required your help in this case Rane Princeton, I hope you're able to solve this.

Thank you for your corporation, Inspector Jack."

"When did you receive this?" Souji asked as he began reading the paper again.

"Teddie found this in front of my dorm. Thus I believe they need my assistance."

Teddie nodded in confirmation, "I found it a moment before we went to your dorm. I was placed right in front of the door."

The couple's eyes grew wide. In one glance, Rane could convert their expression to words, "Yes, this paper was probably from the culprit. He knew exactly who the victim name, and where even when the victim was founded before her death. This 'Jack' must be the culprit… besides, I've never heard of Jack in the police force."


	5. Chapter 4 Another Problem

Ch. 4 Another Problem

Monday, 21st December 2014

London, Shopping District.

The beautiful neon are filled the city, the evening breeze is adding the chilly situations. Time is late at night, two people seem to went out the Cinema, and started walking home.

"What do you think of the movie Nate?" said Eirika, she's holding a soda.

"Ah, the movie? Um, it was good, i think." Nate drinking his ice coffee, Eirika seems annoyed by his answer, but she didn't respond, she knew Nate was sleeping during watching the movie . The two keep walking in silence. After a long walk, Nate realize something. "Ah,... I think we've been this road before."

"Huh? I don't thi-mmp!" Eirika's word is stopped by Nate palm closing her mouth, but she quickly release it, "Hey, wha-mmph!" Nate repeated what he did before.

"Shh, on my mark run to that alley over there, okay?" whispered Nate, releasing his hand from Eirika's mouth. Eirika is confused but she just nodded anyway. "Uh,... Go!"

Nate and Eirika run to the dark alley, Nate suddenly stop running and saw someone was following him. He's smirked and pick up a steel pipe as a warm greeting for the stalker.

"Name and purpose please?" began Nate swung his pipe. Eirika finally realize Nate was left behind, so she went back. She gasped, surprised when she saw Nate holding a bloody steel and two guys laying unconscious on the ground with blood on their head.

"N-Nate! What-...how,..." Eirika's frozen and speechless when Nate turned around and look at her like nothing was happened.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm not killing them, let's go home, they're just some uh,... Bandits?" Nate saw Eirika's body shivering, "You okay?" Nate throwing out the pipe he held before.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Your hand is injured, let me take care of it." She grab his hand and nursed it, Nate seems doesn't mind though or rather lost in thought.

_Why are they targeting her? Who are they anyway? _

Back at the dorm, quiet atmosphere filled the room. Four cups of coffee is on the table. Rane and Souji is busily searching something with Rane's laptop, Teddie is fast asleep on the couch, Naoto just look at them in concern.

"You should rest, even for a little."Naoto take her cup of coffee and slowly drinking it, "There's still tomorrow right?" Souji sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"I guess you're right," Souji take his coffee ,"Overdo on something will only make it worst, Teddie seems tired too."

"Right, we'll continue this later,"Rane sighed and take a look at Teddie,"I will carry him, he's already like a little brother to me." Rane carrying Teddie in his back and went to his dorm, Naoto and Souji still on the lounge drinking their coffee.

"I have a bad feeling about this case..." Said Souji looking worried at Naoto. She just gave him a smile and sat beside him.

"I believe you can solve it just fine. I'll help in anyway I can." Convinced Naoto. Souji's grinning.

"Well, It's sure is easier with 'The Detective Prince' help." Said Souji sarcastically combined with a slight laugh. Naoto chuckled when hearing her old nickname.

"I don't think that nickname, isn't proper anymore." said Naoto, while heading back to the kitchen, putting back some empty cups.

"How about 'The Detective Princess' then?" Souji followed Naoto, helping her washes the cups. A slight red's coloring her cheek when Souji called her 'Princess'.

"No, just Naoto." Naoto finished the wash and went back to the lounge with Souji. When walking Souji accidentally stumbled from some kind of box on the floor. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Souji still down, rubbing the back of his head. "What's this? Ugh! So-heavy...!" Souji tried to move the box but it's too heavy for him. He managed to lift it and put it in the corner after a few minutes. He let out a deep sigh.

"See, you're tired. Go to sleep." ordered Naoto softly while grabbed Souji's wirst and drag him to his room.

"We're back!" Said Eirika, entered the dorm. A slight blush appeared on her face when looking at Naoto holding Souji's hand. She's grinning widely.

"Eirika, where've you been? ... Oh!" said Naoto nervously. She let go of Souji's hand and blushed heavily when noticing Eirika's conclusion. "N-never mind. Goodnight." Naoto went to her room,

"H-hey,.." Eirika's felt a little guilty for ruining the mood.

"She's just shy, don't worry." Said Souji, "Is Nate with you?"

"Huh! He hasn't came back yet?" Eirika's look more worried than surprised. Souji sighed. "I was visiting my relative before, so he went ahead."

"I guess he can take care of himself, well... Goodnight." Souji went to his room.

"... I hope you're right."

Thursday, 24th December 2014

London International University, Dorm 29

Few days have passed, Nate's still missing, hasn't coming back since that night. Rane can't be found anywhere either. Souji's just back from Rane's dorm.

"Ted said he went off somewhere to find some clues since yesterday." Said Souji, sit down on the couch beside Naoto. "Where's Eirika?"

"She's went out, looking for Nate maybe,..." Said Naoto uncertainly. Souji sighed, and lazily leaned back.

"Yeah,... I think so." Said Souji. Suddenly his pone vibrated, he take it out from his pocket and look at the _display Private Number? _and answered the call."Hello?"

Before long, Rane entered the dorm, angrily sit down in front off them and throwing a paper on the table.

"I found that in front of your dorm." Said Rane eyes full of hate when seeing that paper. Naoto take the paper and begin read it out loud.

"To : Souji Seta

From : Inspector Jack, Homicide Division

The second victim was found, Haley Mason. She was murdered at Victoria Park. The body was found dead on Friday, 25th December 2014, 11:59pm. The police had not identified the cause of her death and the murderer left a piece of paper which written '4'. We required your help in this case Souji Seta, I hope you're able to solve this.

Thank you for your cooperation, Inspector Jack." She calmly put it back and thinking of something. While Souji's busily listened to his phone, didn't hear what Naoto's just read and even didn't notice Rane's already at the dorm.

"Hey, Souji!"Rane yelled at Souji, he just look at him and gesturing him to shut up. "Grrr, hang up the phone and read this!" Rane take his phone by force and handed the paper at him.

"Okay, okay..." Souji began reading the paper with a bore look then turned into a dread one. "This,... We have to prevent it!"

"Yes, I wonder who sent this..." The conversation stopped as Teddie abruptly entered the dorm.

"Sensei! This is amazing! Amazing!" Teddie jumping around but stopped by Souji,

"Calm down," Souji forcing Teddie to sit down, "Tell me what happen."

"Dojima-san and Chie-chan! They're here!" Said Teddie happily, only Naoto and Souji seems to understand him. But before Souji or the others comment, two people entered the dorm. A messy look man and a green jacket girl.

"Excuse me, did anyone see a little guy with blonde hair?" said The girl, she surprised when seeing her old friends sitting there together." Souji-kun! Naoto-kun! It's really you guys!"

"Hey, long time no see." said the man, waving a hand.

"Uncle?"

"Chie-san?"

Souji and Naoto stand up and greeted them. They're introduced oneself and talked how could they know about Souji's location for a while. The dorm is more crowded when Eirika entered the dorm.

"Oh, you're from the investigation team Mr. Dojima. That's just wonderful" Said Rane, he handed the troubled papers to Dojima. Dojima reads all the papers seriously, Chie was take a look at it too.

"What is this? And who is Jack? I never met him on the team." commented Dojima, giving back the paper to Rane. "Aren't this supposed to be just a prank?"

"No, look at the first paper. It really happened right?" Denied Rane, showing off a piece of paper. "I receive this one day before it happens, like the second one and the location is the same as before except for who this paper was sent to."

"Is that so?" Dojima look at Souji, he just nodded as a confirmation. "I'll take this for evidence-"

"That's not the important part uncle, the letter already told us who the target is, so we just have to prevent it from happening." Said Souji a bit angry, everyone seems in agreement with that.

"So, does anyone know this Haley Mason?" Eirika spoke out, everyone just shook their head. "... I guess not.."

**"Why don't we go and wait at the Park? It's easier that way."** Someone on Souji's cell phone who Rane forgot to hang up's suggested, Rane is inspired by his suggestion.

"That's it! If we can't located where the victim is then we should wait and trapped the culprit at the location." Added Rane, Souji frowned.

"If we do that, the victim must've already been killed. I disagree with that." Protested Souji, but Rane keep stubborn.

"True, but if we can catch the culprit, it'll be all over, no more murder." Argued Rane, the other just look at them in suspense.

"Saving one's live is more important than arresting this stupid murderer." Said Souji firmly, Rane seems had nothing to say anymore. The situations finally calmed down.

"Same old Souji-kun eh?" Said Chie, Naoto and Teddie just smiling at Souji. Nate seems inspired by their conversation.

**"Ah, I have a good Idea. We can separated into groups, one searching Haley, second waiting at the park."** Once again the forgotten person on Souji's cell suggested.

"Yes, you're right! By the way who's this guy?" Rane looking puzzled at Souji. Souji shrugged.

"It's Nate." answered Souji simply. Eirika quickly take the phone and yelled angrily at Nate.

"Well,... Let's go then. Me, Naoto and Chie will search for the lady." Said Souji, ready to go.

"Oh, I'll go too. Nate said he's already at the park." added Eirika's handed Souji's handphone to him.

"Me and Ted'll accompanying him. Good luck!" Said Rane and went off to the park with Teddie.

"Well, you guys be careful out there. Sorry I can't help you, I have to make an appearance in the office." Said Dojima looking apologetic. "Satonaka, be sure to inform me further information."

"Yes, sir! Let's go everyone!"

Victoria Park 11:00 pm,

Rane, Nate and Teddie is waiting here ever since the afternoon. They were walking around the park searching for the sight of the culprit. A tired look is written on their face. It's been a long searching. They're finally settle down under the tree.

"It's so foggy here..." Teddie began, everyone agree. The area is shrouded with fog. "It wasn't like this before."

"Never mind that. Any news?" Asked Rane to his two partners. The answer for that was just two shook heads. Rane sighed, and take out his cell phone. "It's nearly the time..." then his cell phone is ringing, he quickly answered it.

"Souji, do you find her?" Rane talked to Souji on the phone. Nate stand up,

"I'll search one more time." said Nate, Rane just nodded and talk to Souji again. Nate walk off, disappear into the dense fog.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Teddie sound concern, Rane done his talk with Souji and put back his phone.

"Don't worry, he's more capable than he looks. Souji found the girls location, but she've-!"

Then the blondes are caught in surprised when hearing a roar of a car engine moving closer to them. The two quickly hid behind the tree, they saw a shadows of a van and two human figures out from it. They carrying another human figure from the back of the van and put it to the ground.

"Is that-" Teddie accidentally stepping on the branch, making a noise. The figure seems to notice him and quickly get inside the van. Rane recklessly running after them, Teddie who thinks this isn't a good idea is following him.

Ted was right, the two figures ambushed Rane. They captured the surprised Rane, and Teddie who followed him. They used some kind of sleeping gas to Rane and Ted so they pass out and the figure put them into the back of the van.

One hour later, Nate is back to where his friends are waiting. He saw no one is there, but a female laying on the ground instead.

"...?" Nate checking her pulse, she's dead. "Haley Mason,... So they failed." Nate calling Souji, "Bad news..."

Victoria Park 03:23 am,

"...How is it going?" asked Souji. Nate just out from the crime scene, approaching Souji and the others in the corner.

"She's really Haley Mason." Answered Nate. "Mr. Dojima said he'll take care of the rest. We should return to our dorm."

"..." Souji just stood there, didn't say a word.

"All of you can return first, I'll accompanied him." Suggested Naoto, moving closer to Souji.

"Naoto-kun is right, don't worry about us." added Chie, forcing a smile, supporting Naoto's suggestion.

"We understand, let's go." Nate dragged Eirika and went to their dorm, they argued 'why did you do that for' and 'where've you been all this time' along the way.

"Then, I'll go help Dojima-san. Take care you two!" Chie went off. Naoto tried talking to Souji but he didn't respond. So she just stand beside him, waiting for him to talk.

"Tch! We failed,..." Souji bashing the gate with both of his hands, Naoto look at him in concern. "Teddie and Rane are gone too..."

"Blaming yourself don't changed anything."

"I know. At least it make me feel better." He sighed. "Now, let's go back. I'm sure Ted and Rane are alright." Souji smiled, or rather both of them smiled. They decide to discuss this later and went to the dorm.

Wednesday, 26th December 2014

London International University, Dorm 29

"Have anyone found them?"

"I'm sorry Souji, I've been looking all over the town but..."

"Ah, that's fine Eirika. We haven't found them either. The sad thing is they've missed the Christmas."

Souji and Eirika sighed altogether. They're currently searching for their lost friends. Chie's helping too but they still haven't made any progress until now. They're waiting for Naoto and Chie to came back to report.

"Naoto! Chie! Have you found them?" asked Eirika curiously, but the answer's just two shook heads. Everyone turned into gloomy.

"Okay, we -" Souji was paused when seeing two blondes entering their dorm. They look exhausted though."You guys back! Man..."

"I'm sorry, to worried you all. But I had some thing more important to tell." Said Rane firmly, "Uh, what was it called Ted?"

"TV World."


	6. Chapter 5 The Realm of The Other World

Kid : I'm really sorry for the long update... and the bad grammar... I hope this chapter and the next chapter's grammar better than before... thanks for read and the review too.

* * *

><p>Ch. 5 The Realm of The Other World<p>

Unknown Date,  
>Unknown Place.<p>

Rane's vision cleared, he began to stand up and glancing around. "This place,..." He realized the old wooden Bungalow room was his room when he was at high school. He walked toward his old bed and sit down.

_Why's this place still exist..._

Rane picked his framed 17-years old self-portrait with a girl beside him at the table and reminisce about something. _Heh, it's been a long time,... _Rane smiled softly when seeing the girl and then sighed. He didn't notice someone was knocking the door.

"Rane? Oh, there you are..." Teddie went inside and approached Rane. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Ted,... I was just thinking about this very familiar room." Said Rane, put back the photo. Teddie sat beside him.

"Yeah, I think I've been here before." Said Teddie, Rane just laughed at Teddie's statement.

"That's impossible! This place is where I live when I was in high school, I don't think I've shown you this room Ted." denied Rane, looking so happy. "But this place,... Was no longer exist. I wonder how did I got in here,..." He's turned to look so gloomy.

"Hmm, let's get out of here." Teddie suggested, "Maybe this's just a similar room."

"Maybe,..." _If Ted__ was__ right, then why there i__s my photo in here? __Odd,..._ Rane thought uncertainly, but he followed Teddie's suggestion anyway.

Rane and Teddie went out the room and exploring the house just to find the house's exactly like Rane's house, Rane seems to be the only one who notices. And they finally out the room and gasped in surprise when seeing the outside.

Black violet sky with dense fog on the No road just a barren ground filled with some cracks. The only building's Rane's old house look alike. Rane and Teddie frozen in shock, gazing blankly at the dread scenery.

"With this, I'm positive this isn't my old house,..." murmured Rane still gazing at the emptiness that lies through the fog.

"Oh nooo,... What happened to this world? Why there's nothing here? How did the fog shrouded this place again?-" Teddie's panicked. He feels uneasy when he look at the fog that was vanished from 'this world' come back.

"Relax. We should find a way out of here." Rane tapped his shoulder, tried to calm him down. It works, Teddie's sit on the barren ground and sighed.

"You said : 'What happened to this place?' That means, you know this place a lot about 'this world'." Rane's looked at Teddie demanding a confirmation, he just nodded. "Hmm. Then, that means you know a way out." he nodded again. Rane closed his eyes in relieve, "What are we waiting for? Let's...go-WHAT!" Something's happened while he closed his eyes, a man with a black coat suddenly appeared in front of him. Rane looking around only to find he's back at the room he was before and without Teddie.

"This isn't your place. You have to get out of here." Demanded the man, Rane can't see the face, covered by his hood coat and shadow. The voice is familiar to Rane, but he can't figure it out or even care.

"I know that! I just don't know how!" Rane protested, staring back to his framed photo. The man turned back.

"I'll let you out."

"Huh!"

"I'll let you out."

"You mean, out of 'This World'?"

The man's a bit surprise at his statement and he just nodded. "Let's go."

Rane does a bit hesitate to trust this mysterious man, but somehow he believes in him like he knows him already. Then he remembered about Teddie, who's missing when he return to the room

"Wait! My friend, he's still in here somewhere. Can't we look for him first?"

"Then we must make haste." Said the man and both of them began running searching for Teddie. The area's different from before,... It's just a long corridor. Many doors and leads to the same room, Rane's old room. He now began to open the 20th door. The result's the same.

"There's no end to this,..." muttered Rane as he gave up finding Teddie. He leaned on the wall and sighed, then slowly sits down on the floor.

"It started." The man standing, facing Rane and crossing his arms.

"What started?" asked Rane in an annoyed state. The man didn't answer it. Before long a voice of laugh echoing the room. "... What the-?" Rane's eyes widened as he seeing a human emerged from the dark aura that appeared with the laughing voice at the same time.

**"Hey there."**Rane's turned pale and frozen, can't do anything but seeing,... His own self with golden eyes with an evil grin stood in front of him. **"Life ha****s**** been fun lately, huh?"**

Rane calmly stand up, accepting this illogical situation. "W-who are you? " He pointing at his twin trying to intimidate him. His 'look alike' raised an eyebrow, then winced.

**"Huh? You don't know me? Did two years of boredom can make you forget about yourself?" **

"What are you talking about?"

**"Well... You see, there aren't many fun things happened since she died,-**" Rane's looking stern when he mentioned 'she died'. The golden eyes Rane keep talking about himself. **"And then, this mysterious murdering thing happened and it's a BIG case! Yeah,... Maybe this can make me feel better."**

"Stop, talking nonsense!" Rane clenched his fist. Eyes in anger toward the doppelganger but confused in heart. He knew what his doppelganger is right, endure the sadness that his doppelganger called 'boredom' after the death of the girl he loves was too hard for him.

**"...I'm just sick of this boredom! None can make me happy anymore, busy family, alone in the dorm, feeling distant to friends..." **paused, the doppelganger grinned widely, seeing Rane consumed with fury. His hands are ready to flying at his twin any moment. **"Oh,... I'm so pathetic, just agreed whatever my parents said to me. Isn't that right, ME!"**

Rane slowly stepping forward, approaching his doppelganger. "...I said, SHUT UP!" While he said 'SHUT UP!', he launched a punch at the doppelganger face with fury, throwing him and make him clashed the wall. The doppelganger just grinned widely and then laughing hysterically.

**"What! I'm this weak too?-!" **The doppelganger jumped aside, barely avoiding Rane's sharp blade he thrown at him and he laughing again.

"You...!" said Rane with his fingers gripped some sharp steels and eyes sets on his twin forehead.

**"So you intent to kill me huh? Very well, if you don't accept me, then I better kill you as well." **The doppelganger was shrouded with dark aura all around him that make him hard to see. Then he turned out to be a bigger version from before but he flying and added with three shields swinging around it's body. The room's gone, just a dark clouds and dust ground with fog on the edge of Rane's vision. **"I am a shadow, the true self."**

"Cut the crap and fight!" as he said that, he threw all his blade at the brand new doppelganger, but the blade reflected and fly back to Rane, "Crap..." He can't avoided it, it's too fast for him and he's not ready, still at his 'after throwing' stance. _Blast! What a lame fight,... I can't end here..._ He closed his eyes helplessly.

CLANK-CLINK-CLANK-CLINK

A few seconds had past from the time the blade was after him, he didn't die. He dared himself to open his eyes and only seeing black.

**"Bah! Where the hell did you come from**!"

"You didn't notice? Ah, fine." The black coated man was reflected Rane's own blade with his katana easily, saved Rane from death.

Rane stood up in relieve beside his black coated 'life saver', a bit surprised when the he gave him a small sword."Thanks." He holds it in his left hand and the other hand picking his reflected blade on the ground. The two gazing at the doppelganger. "I know you're just trying to help, but this is my fight. I'm the one who'll put an end to this."

"Fine."

**"HUH! You don't need help! Well... That suits me just fine!" **The doppelganger added a laugh and rush toward Rane.

"Me either." said Rane and did the same thing. A sound of sword clashing with shield is roaring, followed by a battle cry these two fighters had. The man just stood where he was, crossing his arms and watching the fight.

**"Gah! Why don't you just die!" **The doppelganger added another blow with his shield only to be blocked by Rane's sword.

"You should ask yourself!" Rane return the blow and knock his twin off balance. _Chance!_ Rane quickly threw his blades toward his twin. But another shield prevent it from hitting the doppelganger. "Damn..." Rane gained his balance and tightened his grip of his sword.

**"C'mon! Giving up already?" **Mocked The doppelganger, Rane just grinning in response. **"Whaa-" **To his twin surprise, there's only one shield swinging around his body now, not three.

"Heh, who's gonna giving up? Me or YOU?" Rane countered. Stood with pride in his twin's evil grin. This causes the doppelganger to angry, he's charged at him with his shield in front while roaring wildly. "-!" Again, his twin is too fast for him so he desperately guards himself with his little nor strong sword he got before. As the result, the doppelganger was crushing him and throwing him away along with his just broken sword into the air. Blood are falling from the air like rain and a bloody figure harshly landed on the ground...

**"Heh heh, now for the finishing move..." **

* * *

><p>"RAAANNEEE! WHERE ARE YOUUU?" Teddie shouted over and over, searching for Rane. The house behind him was gone, now he's walking alone in the dread deserted place with no end and dense fog. <em>Uhh, this place is so different from the tv world, but I just feel like I'm home... <em>

Teddie keep walking aimlessly and shouting "RAAAANNNEEE!" along the way. Finally felt tired from a long walk, he decided to settle down for a while._ What am I gonna do? I lost in here again, no, that's not the main problem. I must find Rane first, so we both can-!_

"Hey you!"

"Huh!" Teddie's mind's snapped, jerked backward in surprise,

"You're the survivor too."

Two contras men were spotting Teddie alone. They wearing black shirt combined with a vest and black pants plus a black coat like mafia. The neat guy had blue hair that covered his right eye and the messy guy had red spiky hair, both of them had a scar on their left side forehead.

"Who are you guys! A-are you human?" asked Teddie half scared, pointed the guys. Hands shaking. The red haired guy slaps his hand aside.

"What else you idiot!" The red haired man turn furious, he tried to punch Teddie but he's being held by the other guy so he can't reach him and cause him to fly his fist randomly.

"Calm down." said the blue haired guy calmly. _His face shown no emotion, and-! He just hold__s__ this guy collar to stop him... _Teddie's thought again interrupted by the red hair, since he yells so loud.

"Fuck off Marco! He was insult me!" said The red mafia guy, back to his sense -He was tempered before so he didn't notice anything but his prey- releasing Marco's grip and started yelled and charged at Teddie, before long he lay unconscious on the ground with a big lump on the head.

"I told you to calm down." Marco's looking at him, while stretched his fist with poker face. He was the maker of the big lump on the red mafia's head.

"Hi, Marco! My name's Teddie." Said Teddie. Marco turns his stoic face to Teddie.

"Hmm... You already know my name but, My name is Marco Arnando and this is my comrade Westley Hill."

**Name, Marco Arnando****  
><strong>Sex, Male<strong>  
><strong>Age, 22<strong>  
><strong>Height, 184 cm<strong>  
><strong>Born<strong>**, Italy******  
><strong>Date of birth, 1992<strong>**

**Name, Westley Cahill****  
><strong>Sex, Male<strong>  
><strong>Age, 19<strong>  
><strong>Height, 191 cm<strong>  
><strong>Born, Australia <strong>****  
><strong>Date of birth, 1995<strong>**

"Oh, can you help me? I have to find Rane. He's my friend."

"...Fine but prepare yourself, there's nasty creature called Shadow lurking around. But it seems they're hiding or something." warned Marco, Teddie suddenly had a grim expression,

"You... know about them?"

"Hm? You mean Shadows? Of course I know them. I was surprised, you know them though." _You didn't look like it..._ With that they exchange information about the Shadow and 'This world'. Marco revealed that, They're inside the Tv world Teddie used to live before.

Marco said this place was discovered a year ago by someone called Jack. He somehow can control Shadow and use it for his own purpose, Marco didn't know what is it but he know it isn't a good one. The shadow he controlled was once human. Human who devoured by Shadow become Shadow and his Human form was just a body with no live.

"...That I didn't know." Admit Teddie, looking frightened. "How did you know all that stuff?"

"A mysterious man told me."

"...Okay. Let's go find Rane!"

"I suppose we should hurry."

And so The two of them set out to find Rane,... "Wait," said Marco, he's back to drag Westley along like a dead body.

A long time had passed, and the world's shifting again. Somehow they're back to Rane's old house.

"...Since when we entered this house?" Asked Marco. Teddie's lost in his own thought to answer, "You don't know I guess."

"To hell with that! This search is useless, he might already turned to Shadow anyway." Westley yelled at Marco.

"We don't know yet, so keep searching." Replied Marco, Westley let out a groan, he leaned on the wall and crossed his arms.

"Hey I saw someone! There! There!" shouted Westley, childishly pointing at a person leaned on the door, he's being nursed by another person. Teddie quickly approach them with Marco and Westley behind him. "Sis!" Westley called the nurse.

"West! Marco! And You over there, Help me carry him to the bed over there."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to yell." Muttered Westley and helped the nurse carry the injured man to the room's bed, Marco was helping too. Teddie still lost in his own thought.

"Yo, Ted! This guy maybe that Rane guy!" Westley yelled from inside the room. Teddie's back to reality and rushed to the room.

"Rane! I've found him!" Teddie finally found Rane. Rane was laying on the bed unconsciously with someone nursing him, he didn't seems to be injured badly. "Um,... miss, is he okay?"

"He's fine, he just exhausted." Said the girl. The girl has a red hair wearing a white sweater combined with blue jeans and boots. "It's nice too meet you again Marco." The girl smiled at him.

"Likewise, Jeane."

"WHAAT! You guys know each other!"

**Name, Jeane Cahill  
>Sex, Female<br>Age, 22  
>Height, 165 cm<br>Born, Australia  
>Date of birth, 1992<strong>

"Yes we are. I met him at the airport first time I arrived here." Explained Jeane. "Hm? What happened? Both of you had a scar-" Before he could asnwer, everyone turned to Rane who suddenly waked up.

"Ugh,... my head." Moaned Rane, tried to sit.

"You awake-!" Suddenly the grounds are shaking and tear the house apart so they all fell down. Everyone survived, however they're surrounded by various monsters.

"The Shadows!" cried Teddie.

"Persona."

"PERSONAAA!"

Marco and Westley shouted altogether, and humanoid figures emerged from above them. The one has an angelic form, wearing a blue long-sleeve cloth, wielding a sword on his right hand, aiming at the Shadows, "Rapahael". The other one too has an angelic form, wearing a red un-sleeved cloth, wielding a sword on his left hand, the other hand pointing at the Shadows, "Uriel". They charged at the Shadows and assaulted it with Ice blocks and Fire balls.

"Bearsona!" cried Teddie. A figure appeared above Teddie, A round face as well as the body, its become one, has claws on the upper hand and little legs. It wears a red robe and something like rocket on it's back, "Kamui".

Rane's tried to help by throwing a blade from out of nowhere, while Jeane was fainted. After a long and through a hard struggle, the numerous Shadows finally fall back and leaving them. Teddie and Westley cheering loudly for their own victory, while Marco carried Jeane and Rane's suffering from fatigued. The wrecked house was gone and door appeared in front of them.

Rane panting from exhausted and gazed at the door.

"A door...?" asked Teddie uncertainly.

"This must be a way out." Said Marco plainly.

"YEAHH!" Westley just opened the door and entered it happily. "Hey guys... c-come in here, quick!." He shouted from the other side of the door.

Marco followed him inside still carrying Jeane, and with that Teddie and finally Rane got inside.

Wednesday, 26th December 2014  
>London International University, Meeting room.<br>Morning,

"Can't you believe it? We're just came out from this TV!"

"...I suppose."

Rane looking around, and realized the familiar room. "It's the meeting room,... we're back..."


	7. Chapter 6 The Beginning

Ch. 6 Beginning

Wednesday, 26th December 2014

Dorm 29

"I see, the world is back to where it was used to be, or maybe even worse." Souji commented on Rane's story. Teddie nodded. "How about The Midnight Channel? I think it have something to do with the murder case." asked Souji to no one in particular.

"Midnight Channel? What is that?" Eirika asked back. Naoto seems ready to explain.

"When you want to know about someone else's life, you can watch the Tv, turned off, at midnight, alone. Then the Channel about the person you want to know mysteriously appear on it."

"H-how do you know?" asked Naoto and Souji at the same time, Chie and Teddie jumped in surprised heard someone who not involved with the incident three years ago knew about it.

"I heard it from my father." answered Rane plainly.

"Really?" asked Souji wanting a confirmation, he just nodded.

"I'm not sure that Midninght channel has something to do with the murder case Souji-kun, since the entire victim weren't suddenly well-known." Chie spoke up. Souji agree with that, Eirika still looks confused so Naoto personally explained everything to her. Chie and Teddie tried hard to make Nate understand, he was half-sleeping as he heard a very long story of Rane's tale. While Souji and Rane talking about something else.

"Souji, do you remember when I told you to recruit another people?"

"Yeah, you were canceled it why?"

"So you already got one?"

"Not one, five, Chie included, and they're all persona-users. Oh yeah, you never told us about your persona."

"Don't worry about it, tell me the other four people names, I want to make them to be students in this campus."

"Y-you serious?"

"I am, this is necessary. Now tell me who are they-no, write it down and give it to me tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine." With that Souji checked if all of his friends are understood the situation and tell them to watch The Midnight Channel just in case.

"Ah, we don't have any Tv here at our dorm." Said Nate, looking at Souji.

"Right, we only have one in our dorm either." added Rane. And everyone fell silent. Then Souji sighed.

"I will watch it in your dorm, you and Ted should take a rest." Souji stood up and started to walk out, Rane and Tedddie followed him. "You can stay here for the night Chie, watch over Naoto for me." Then they went out.

"Is Rane's dorm that far from here?" Chie asked,

"No it's just next door, I guess he's just not trust Nate." Eirika whispered to Chie.

"Why's that?" she replied, Eirika shrugged. "Alright then, I'm gonna stay here for the night."

"I don't think it's necessary Chie-senpai. You can get back to the police station."

"Sheesh, don't be like that Naoto-kun. Besides Dojima-san said he won't need my assistance for a week, I wonder why though."

"Very well, I will share my room."

"Hey, I'll join too. We'll have a girls talk."

Dorm 30,

"A big Tv you have here." Souji commented on huge-flat-screen Tv in Rane's lounge dorm, while Teddie went straight to his room

"Never mind that. I was mentioned about Marco, Westley, and Jeane in my story right"

"Yes, what about them?"

"Here's your answer, well good evening." Rane handed some pieces of paper to Souji.

Souji sat down and began reading all the papers, it was able to made Souji looks a bit frightened and relieved as well. The first paper directed to him, said that Jack can't wait to see him soon. The second directed to Rane and it's about Jack gratitude for finding the three 'survived' victim who actually "Marco (1)", "Westley (2)", and "Jeane (3)".

23:59

Souji sat idly, patiently counting the last minutes to midnight. The sound of the mini version of Big Ben clock echoing indicate the time it's midnight. Souji step closer to the Tv, and waiting for it to turn on itself. Minute had passed and nothing happened, Souji thought the Midnight Channel isn't involved with the recent murder case, so he decided to write the name of his friends_. _

"Say WHAT! ME, going to university? You gotta be kinndin' me Senpai?" said a tall guy with a bleached-blonde spiky hair, wear a rolled up sleeves black shirt combined with leather hand-made pants and a pair of boots and have a pair of chains around his neck. He was in the middle of sewing a pink alligator doll with a ribbon before yelled in surprise.

Thursday, 27th December 2014

Japan, Inaba. Tatsumi Textile.

"Yes you are Kanji, me and Yukiko-san came along too." replied a guy with Mohawk orange hair, wear a white fur-neck jacket along with jeans and a pair of boots plus an orange colored headphone hanging around his neck. "Chie's already there, I wonder what happened, he said this is important."

Kanji groaned, "It's not that I don't wanna came along but, Ma would be alone if I go..."

"It's okay Kan-chan, I can take care of myself, besides Souji-chan already told me that you're accepted as another country university student, I'm really proud of you!" Kanji's mother overheard their conversation and already put a suitcase near Kanji.

"A-are you sure Ma? What about-"

"Oh come on, your friends are waiting for you. Be sure to back with a wife okay." Kanji's mother added a giggle and went in. Kanji's cheek is red. The headphone guy chuckled at his reaction.

"You know Kanji, I heard the girls over there are all pretty." Teased him. Kanji's face now red, then he burst into a laugh.

"It ain't funny Yosuke-senpai..."

"Ha ha ha, c'mon don't be shy, I'll help you out."

"Whatever."

**Name, Kanji Tatsumi**

**Sex, Male**

**Age, 19**

**Height, 191 cm**

**Born, Japan**

**Date of birth, January 19th, 1995**

**Name, Yosuke Hanamura**

**Sex, Male**

**Age, 20**

**Height, 175 cm**

**Born, Japan**

**Date of birth, June 22nd, 1994**

Yasoinaba Station,

"Yo, Yukiko-san!" Yosuke shouted at the raven haired girl wearing red bloused with skirt and leggings combined with red coat, black scarf covering her neck and a pair of hi-boots who waiting in front of the station. "You seem enthusiastic." Yosuke and Kanji approached her.

"Oh n-no, It's not like that. I always wanted to study at another place other than here, and mom support me with that." said Yukiko with a slight blush.

"That's why Yosuke-senpai said you're enthusiastic Yukiko-senpai..."

**Name, Yukiko Amagi**

**Sex, Female**

**Age, 20**

**Height, 170 cm**

**Born, Japan**

**Date of birth, December 8th, 1994**

"N-never mind." Yukiko flushed, "Um, Yosuke-kun! Did Rise-chan also coming with us?" Yosuke frowned,

"I don't know, He didn't tell me anything about her."

"I guess she's very damn busy. She become a top class singer year ago and I never met her again ever since."

"Oh, I don't know you missed her so much Kanji-kun." Said Yukiko and giggling. Kanji just blushed and said nothing.

The trio set out to a foreign land.

London, Dorm 29

"You guys back! How was it?" asked Chie at one of three people entered the dorm.

"Nothing happened." Souji's answered her. "Naoto, did you done my request last night?"

"I-I'm sorry, it haven't finished yet." said Naoto, look so apologetic.

"Nah, that's fine-" Souji's interupted by Rane.

"Yeah, that's fine. More importantly we'll go into the Tv world this evening, so here, pick yourself a weapon and medicine beforehand." Rane put down a large suitcase filled with many kinds of weapon and first aid kit. Souji took the Katana, Naoto took the Revolver along with it's ammunitions, Teddie took claw gloves-he made it himself-, Chie took the double-stick, Rane took a thin-rapier sword, Eirika took all the first aid kit.

"Uh, Eirika? You need a weapon." commented Rane on Eirika. She shook her head and said she can't use any of it and she's good with medical skill. "Okay, then what about you Nate? Hm? Where is he?"

"We thought he went with you, we haven't seen him since morning." replied Chie, while practicing her moves with her new weapon.

"He wasn't, and don't do that in here Chie, it's dangerous." warned Souji, she ignored him and keep practicing anyway.

"That arrogant, what is he up to?" Muttered Rane, looking angry. "Alright, 9pm meeting room, no one would go there at the time. Don't forget! I already told Marco, and the others to come as well." With that he went out,

"He seems determined." said Naoto while tried contacting Nate. Souji shrugged.

Around 9:00 pm

Meeting Room,

"Yo! I thought you never come." Souji said. He was greeting his untrusted friend, Nate.

"Ah, thanks for waiting-" He's interrupted by Westley. Until recently everyone was sit peacefully and chatted about things but now, Westley stood up and yelled,

"You-" He pointed his fingers at Nate, Marco was stand up as well, and the situation's awkward. "You're that maniac!"

"Maniac? Him? What this is about?" Rane tried to ask Nate, but he's bombarded by Westley harsh curse.

"Coward- 'Ambusher'- Bastard! Shit-head Maniac! Mph- MMPPHH!" Jeane closed his brother's mouth, while Marco shared his story. About a half of an hour had passed.

"Ah, you're the one who spied on Eirika. I'm glad you still alive." replied Nate plainly.

"Yes, we-uh wait Eirika? She's-mmph." Now Marco's mouth forced to shut by Eirika's palms. Seeing the awkward moment, Souji who happens to be the one who sat calmly all the time arise from his seat.

"Can we talk about this later? We still have something to do." Souji calmed the situation. "Nate picks your weapon, and gets into that Tv. Everyone gets in after me." Everyone nodded altogether while Nate randomly took any weapon his hand could get.

By holding hands with Souji taking the lead, everyone gets into the Tv. And so they went in. _It begins,..._

Tv World,

Castle, Gate Entrance,

The group arrived at the front gate of huge -maybe abandoned- Castle. Fog covering the area. The sky's unseen, only plain black, the sign of emptiness. There's a moat, like an old style Castle.

"This is beyond my assumption..." Naoto surprised.

"Sheesh, this place brings back bad memories!" Chie growled.

"Bear-y scary... He he..." Teddie joked, sadly no one cares at the moment.

"Wow... Luckily I brought a camera..." Eirika muttered.

"The hell...!" Westley surprised, not by the building he saw but by Eirkia who suddenly looks like a freelance photographer.

"Wh-what is this place...?" Jeane asked to no one in particular.

Marco just staring the castle with a straight face. Lost in thought of amazement or maybe frightened or else, no one realizes that Souji, Rane, and Nate are not with them.

Inside the Castle, Throne Room. Souji faces a man with a gold mask. He wears brown suit and has a name tag. "We finally met, Souji Seta." Said the man. "Jack..." Muttered Souji, he was reading the man's name tag.

Castle Library, Rane's trapped, the room has no door or window. "There must be a secret passage-" he said while he pulled all the books off the case, but suddenly stopped. "Hm? A Journal...?"

Castle Dungeon, Nate found himself with some skeleton locked in the cell and somehow got handcuffed. "Ah, what a luck..."


	8. Chapter 7 The Death of a Friend

Ch. 7 Death of a Friend

"First of all, I want to thank you for finding all of my lost guests and brought them back here, Seta."

"Guest? They're victims of your treachery!" Said Souji, he drew his Katana as numerous humans with gold eyes and full armory have been appeared out of nowhere and surround him. Souji remembered what Rane said, that human can transform into Shadow when devoured, so he thought they're Shadows. _...How many people have be__en__ killed...? Damn..._

"You're a dangerous threat, Seta. That's why I summoned you here, alone, so that I can kill you right away." Jack added a devilish-heavy toned- laugh. Souji just tightened his grip and focusing his eyes on his many enemies."You seem ready Seta. Very well, let it begins."

The armored soldier army charge at him, "Tch..." he muttered, in the end, he ended up fighting an outnumbered battle against Shadows. _No matter, I have to survive!_

Castle Entrance Gate, Naoto finally noticed Souji's missing and noted that they have nowhere to go except to the Dread Castle, "They maybe inside this Castle."

"They? You mean Shadow?" Chie assumed, Naoto shook her head.

"Haven't you notice? Senpai, Rane, and Nate were gone! The must've been inside since there's only a bottomless valley behind." Everyone took a glance to it before back to Naoto, "For now, we can only get in, or get down... I prefer get in." she said while loaded her Revolver with bullets.

_Who the hell is Senpai? __Thought Westley__._"Alright. I'm with you girl!" he said, raising his hand, everyone turned their attention to him, "C'mon it'll be fu- um,- better! Yeah it's better than just stand here, right?" Westley suggested,

"I agree." Marco said as he assembled his parted long barrel gun and loaded it with just one bullet.

"Never thought my little brother interested on Castle." Jeane tapped his brother's back and gave him smile.

"He never changed." said Eirika while still taking some snapshots of anything that interest her.

"Alright, it's decided! We'll get in and Naoto-kun will take the lead!"

"Wha-b, but, n-n-no! I just share my opinion, t-that's all! I-I can't be a leader!" Naoto nervously declined, but in the end she's leading them inside. Started with sigh she said "O-okay, Lets go!"

Went inside, the group came into the Main Hall of the Castle. It has three paths, one leading upstairs with unseen end stairs, one straight to a bizarrere violet door, one leading downstairs with unseen end stairs. Eirika do a snapshot, while Naoto counted the number of this group, and then she decided to split them into three.

"Okay, Chie-senpai, Eirika and Miss Jeane will go through the door, and Sir. Marco, Teddie and West go downstairs... I shall be the one to go up." Naoto ordered, no one agreed of course.

"You can't go alone. I suppose you know well this place, it's dangerous."

"That's my concern Sir, now go!" With that, Naoto ran to up stairs, ignoring all her friends warning and worry. Chie sighed.

"He he, you seem pretty old in the girl's eyes huh, old man?" Westley mocked at Marco who gave him no response and went downstairs, Westley upset and yelled at him but followed him anyway.

"Chie-chan... Can we switch place? It's creepy down there..."

"No way! You just want to be with the girls! Naoto-kun chooses the team members wisely you know!" Chie said and dragging the girls through the door, while Teddie headed downstairs facedown in disappointment.

Castle Library, Rane ended reading some Journals of someone instead of finding a way out before suddenly, the book-case was opened like a door and he saw three ladies entered the library. Rane quickly took all the journals he could found and run towards the ladies.

"Here, take these." Rane handed all the books to Chie before went back to take another. Chie suddenly dropped the books and glancing at him with horror, as well as the other two, Eirika and Jeane. "Huh?" He confused then realized the ladies didn't look at him, but at the huge Shadow in crimson wolf form with some fiery aura all around its body.

"Stay back, I'll handle this!" said Chie as she rushed towards the fiery wolf and crushed a blue card with her Nuchaku. "Suzuka Gongen!" she yelled and then, a female with ancient Japan armor figure carrying a dual edged laser blade appeared above her. "Bufudyne!" with that Suzuka Gongen let out a massive block of Ice to the fiery wolf. The unlucky wolf just took the blow without took any resistance and make it stumbled. "Now! Attack it together!"

Rane's the only one who responded her order and attacked it with her. Few thrusts from the Rapier and many strikes from the Nuchaku are what the wolf got. Surprisingly, it was easily defeated and just vanished. "Just like that?" He commented.

"Rane! Behind you!" Yelled Eirika. Rane felt a dread aura came from behind him, then readying his stance to face another enemy. Chie did so as well. Jeane joined the battle by pointing her Bow's Arrow towards the enemy. "It's, it's coming..."

"It's so fucking dark here!" Westley growled. He currently was heading downstairs with Marco on front and the gloomy Teddie on the back. Marco sudden stop caused him and Teddie bumped at him. "The hell were you doing, old man!" yelled Westley, brushed his clothes.

Apparently Marco stops because he reaches the bottom level. Dungeon, the word written on the wall before he entered it. It filled with skeletons and spider's nest. Only one cell has human inside, but he seems already dead. "We have reached the bottom level. It's a dungeon." Said Marco with his usual face. While Teddie and Westley are gawked.

"It's really creepy, let's get out of here Mark!" Teddie cried, hands trembling.

"Damn right old man! It's nothing here but bones!" added Westley. But Marco ignored them and went deeper. He just keeps yelled at him, and he only get further from them. "Dammit... He'll never listen." He muttered, "L-let's go, Ted." Teddie nodded and the two carefully ran after him.

Marco went deeper his other comrades were behind him, glancing around. Finally dead end. "Man, stop doing that! Tell us when you're gonna stop old man!" Westley said, again he and Teddie bumped at Marco.

"It's a dead end."

"Phew... Let's go back, I don't think I can stand the pressure any longer." Teddie said, turned his direction away, "Waaa..!" He saw black with one little point of red, apparently the dungeon only had two torches as the main lightning, at the beginning and the end.

"Damn, we already went too deep." Westley commented as he gave a glance at it.

"Ah, finally."

"UWAAA!" The two jumped and screamed in surprised when they suddenly heard a voice came out from the cell behind them.

"Who are you?" asked Marco, still in his stoic attitude. Teddie and Westley kneeled with pale face and muttered something that's not in human language...

"Let's just say I'm an unfortunate person who got handcuffed and stuck with human bones and skulls in one cell." Someone behind the cell replied. The cell was covered with shadow so he's unseen and his voice was just a hissing so it's hard to recognize who.

"Very well, Mr. Who got handcuffed and stuck with human bones and skull in one cell. What do you want?"

"Ah, you seem to have a good memories, friend." Someone behind bars chuckled, "Say, can you use the torch to help me out?"

Marco tried to use it but it can't even be moved. "No use, it can't be moved."

"Ah, too bad. Hm?" a pause, "You must leave. There's nothing in this place. I have something to do here, alone. Farewell." Respect what he had said Marco decide to go back upstairs. His comrades were agreeing at his decision and followed him.

"Something to do here? What could it be?" Teddie asked, looking curious.

"It's a fucking ghost Ted! Let it do what it wants!" Westley replied. Teddie easily believe him without more arguments.

"Look's like we finished our assignment first."

Back at the library, Chie and Rane fight fiercely on the front line with other fiery shadow wolves, keep them at bay. Jeane and Eirika support them from the back row. "How many are they?" Rane asked before thrusting his blade at the wolf chest.

"About a thousand." Eirika replied.

"Really huh? Alright let's dance!" Chie said before ingeniously combated five wolves altogether with a combo moves from her Nuchaku and her deadly Kick technique. But they just keep coming back from out of nowhere.

"I've got no choice..." Rane muttered. "Stand back Chie!" he yelled, put back his Rapier and his free hand move forward like wanting to grasped something. Dark aura emerged from his body, seeing this Chie quickly withdraw to where the two ladies are. "Let's finish this! Lucifer!"

A demonic figure appeared above him, has six wings, black skin and a pair of glowing red eyes with two horns on head. It was bursting meteoric energy that strikes all the wolves without mercy, and then vanished along with the shadows. "Done. Now let's get out of here." Rane said, began to walk away.

Eirika sighed, "It's better if you did that earlier." she muttered.

"It doesn't matter Eirika. What's matters now is we go after Naoto, that brave girl needs our help." Jeane said, started running, without more talking, Chie followed her running this forced Eirika and Rane to run after them and he ended up took just one book.

Throne room, Souji dodged a thrust from spearman by jumping and stood on the spear, he then with blinding speed slashing his seventieth opponent who apparently the last and make it vanished. "Quite performance Seta! Even without your Persona, you can defeat my little army." Jack said while gave him an applause.

"You're pinned, Jack. Turn yourself in so you won't get hurt? Souji demanded, withdrew his Katana back to its sheath. He just laugh after he said that.

"Turn myself in? What I've done?" He added a chuckle.

"Tch... Are you that insane to not knowing what you've done? YOU KILLED PEOPLE." Souji replied. He just laugh hysterically.

"You were mistaken Seta, I just turned them into a better being, that's all." Souji's eyes filled with anger now as he said that. "Oh, your friends seems found their way here." he chuckled, "Hm?"

Suddenly the door was slammed open by Naoto. She was made her way through the long stairs and through some various shadows that tried to kill her. So she's exhausted. "Naoto, you okay?" Souji held her almost fainted body.

"I'm okay." she assured, tried to look fine but her body fail her as she just fainted at his hands.

He tried to be as calm as usual, but not now. He was filled with anger. He lay her on the ground and put his jacket on her to make her warm, maybe. And then facing Jack again, "You know what I'm about to ask. Answer it!" He demanded, hands gripping his Katana.

"She just exhausted like you see. That's all." He added a chuckle. "She was very amazing to be here, alive."

"You're dead!" Souji screamed, not satisfied at his reply and start approached him, unsheathed his Katana, slashed his head, sheathed his Katana with blinding speed. And his head fell, like apple fell from its tree.

"Congratulations Seta! You killed a candle doll." A voice echoed the room, eerie voice.

"Tch." He spitted.

"You know she was actually taken up as a hostage to make you join me. I don't know how she made it here" said the eerie voice, then chuckled. "Well, actually I have a gift for you people before I leave. So be sure to take it okay? If not you'll never go back to normal world." and the voice was gone.

"Tch." He spitted again. _Join him? And he was said he's going to kill me before... What a person. What's his gift? A key? _"Think 'bout it later." he carry Naoto and going downstairs.

Hall, Eirika, Teddie, Marco, and, Westley rejoined and shared what they had found out. "That man down there, could it be Souji?" Eirika asked, and the guys shook their heads. She sighed.

"You know, he could be that bastard." Westley spoke up.

"Maybe, but why he want us to leave him? A guy like him would never do that." Marco said.

"Look they're back! Sensei's with them!" Teddie said happily. "...and Nao-chan..." he said sadly.

Souji who carrying Naoto came with Rane, Chie, and Jeane from upstairs. "Let's-" The moment he said that, the grounds began to shaking and they have to dodge the falling stones from above. "Out of here!"

They made their way out of castle alive, and they watching the castle crumbled from the outside. "Hey... Where's Nate? He... Couldn't be still in that castle rigtht?" Eirika asked, worried.

"...We'll wait for him." Souji replied, no one seems to have any objections. Five minutes, the castle's ruin began to sink. Ten minutes, only the tower is left to see. A Minute later it's completely sank. And a door appeared behind them. "...damn." he muttered. "Our exit has come, let's go."

"But he-"

"He's the one who brought that damn door here! He's- bah! Someone drag her out." Souji went into the door along with Naoto. Rane's the only one who understands what he said. It was something he read before,

'I was forced to fight this castle guardians to escape from this cursed world. I beat it, that's what I thought until more guardians spawned from beneath the castle, the dungeon, and the castle began to crumble. Then I remembered, there's only one guardian, one with key. Attain the key, and you'll open the gate. But time is running out as this castle slowly sank, I gave up. Leaving this castle without the key. Lost in this cursed world. Forever.'

"He's dead."


	9. Chapter 8 An Epilogue of a Prologue

Ch. 8 Epilogue of the Prologue

_"S-Souji...? Is that you?"_

_"Get yourself out of here. I'm gonna hold then back. Hurry! Go!"_

_"No Souji! I'm not leaving without you!'_

_"Don't worry about me. You did well endure the entire onslaught on your own__.__H__owever, you had reached your limit. You'll only faint if you keep fighting."_

_"Th...that's not true. I..can sti-"_

_"_Overdo on something will only make it worst_...and I'm not Souji."_

Naoto wakes up from her slumber. She glancing around and find she's back in her room. _It was a dream? _No it wasn't, it really happened when she tried to get upstairs to find Souji but instead she found many shadows blocking her way. She beat them, they spawned from out of nowhere again, and she beat them completely-with the help from a white clothed knight, her persona, Yamato-Takeru.

It let out a laser beams, slashing every shadows that hit it, but they spawned again. Before she was about to fainted from exhaustion fighting the unlimited shadows, a guy with black coat came like a sunrise light from above and stood in front of her as he sheathed his Katana at the same time the shadows were destroyed into pieces. She was half-conscious at the time so she somehow stumbled and he barely managed to hold her. Something from her wrist beeping and made her back to regain her balance. She glanced over her watch before she said something to him.

"S-Souji...? Is that you?" Naoto could see a slight silver hair bust out from his hooded coat. Her watch told her, their distance are 5 meters away, and that's was precise. The name Souji Seta was the only thing that popped in her mind.

"Get yourself out of here. I'm gonna hold then back. Hurry! Go!" said the black coated man. Backing her away.

"No Souji! I'm not leaving without you!" The man just unheated his Katana and concentrated himself on the battle as the shadows were spawned again.

"Don't worry about me. You did well endure the entire onslaught on your own, however, you had reached your limit. You'll only faint if you keep fighting."

"Th...that's not true. I..can sti-"

"Overdo on something will only make it worst...and I'm not Souji." The man cut her.

And he left her downstairs to hold the shadows at bay. She used her remaining strength to burst the door open and saw Souji in his fighting stance_. What's going on...?_ She was memorized something her watch display, it said Distance Im.

Friday, 28th December 2014

Dorm 29,

"You sure about that Senpai! I mean we beat that Izanami and she promised to leave us human alone isn't she?"

"It's right Kanji! Sensei never lied!"

"I didn't ask you stupid bear."

"Grr...!"

"Enough guys." Souji said tried to calm her friends down. Then after glaring at each other Kanji and Teddie both look away from each other and stay silent. "Thanks."

"You needed our help right partner?" Yosuke said with his thumb up. Souji nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear...uh see?"

"You never changed, glad to know."

"We'll do our best Souji-kun." Yukiko said, Kanji was gesturing 'I'm cool with it.'. "By the way, where's Naoto-kun?" as she said that, Naoto came out rom her rooom and sat beside Souji.

"Here." he said, with a little sigh of relieve knowing she's alright.

"It's good to see you guys again." She said, her voice's still weak though.

"Dammit!" Rane abruptly kicked the door open, ruined the warmth moment of their reunion. "That arrogant boy really IS dead!" he continued growled as he handed Souji a piece of paper with something clipped on it. "They found his body at the park again, Chie gave me that detail."

Souji examined it, Naoto joined him as well the others. It was a detailed biography of Nate Parker. Parents dead when he was three, had one deceased brother. "Man... This guy had a rough life." Yosuke piped out. An awkward silent greeting him.

"Teddie..." Souji began breaking the silence. "Do you know why we ended on a different place when we entered the TV?"

"I dunno... Sorry Sensei." Teddie replied in low voice.

"Don't be sorry, you're doing great...Okay then. You guys, be ready we're going in again tomorrow night." And he left the dorm, dragging Naoto along with him. Rane started to introduce himself as well as the others. He got startled when saw Yukiko's face. He just froze and staring at her.

"Uh dude? You okay?" Kanji waved his hand in front of his face. He didn't respond. The tall guy look at Yosuke, he shrugged. Surprisingly Yukiko didn't even realize he's staring at her. When she does she puzzled.

"I think he likes you Yukiko-san!" Yosuke whispered at her.

Campus Garden,

Souji and Naoto walking slowly, the wind of cold winter and silence accompanying them. He felt this is way to awkward for them and he began the talking, "I believe you want to say something to me." Naoto finally got her thoughts away and faces him.

"Yes." She once again lost in her own thoughts and Silver haired boy began to wonder if this talk's very important. He kept waiting. Few minutes had passed and they almost reach the front gate.

"So you just wanted to say 'Yes'?" He cut her way and stood facing her. She then bumped her head onto his chest.

"Huh? Oh s-sorry I was-" He hold her hands and make her to look him in the eye.

"I'm here for you. Whatever you say I won't mad or leave you. So you don't need to hold back." he said softly.

"W-well it's about this." Souji let go of her hand as she tried to take something from her left wrist. "I-I just want to know where's yours. T-that's if you don't mind."

Souji took the watch and began to examine it. "It's the watch you gave me." She nodded with her red colored cheek. "Well it's right here!" He was showed her his bare left wrist. "I always treasured it. Uh what's with that face?" It took a long time before he realized there's nothing on his wrist when a cold wind blowing over it.

"I see, you lost it." She watches him looking at sadly at her. "N-no, that's okay. I-I mean-"

"Forgive me Naoto. I promise I will found it and never lost it again. I just somehow don't remember wearing it but the time you were giving it to me. Anything beyond that was a blank." His face turned into a determined one and she secretly smiled. "By the way, have you finished it?"

"Oh, yes. Here." Naoto handed him some papers. He was read it fast. He grinned widely after that.

"As I expected from The Princess of Deduction." He teased, the detective just mumbled to herself with a blush. "Oh yeah, I know this's a little late but..." He gently took her hand and embraced her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and murmured, "I miss you."

Dorm 29,

"My apologize Yukiko. It was a pleasure to meet you. If you need anything come over to my dorm."

"Yes. Thank you." Yukiko replied. He bowed and went out. Kanji let out a deep sigh.

"Note this, He has TWO personalities." He said. "His eerie red pupils were damn scary when he was calm..." Before anyone could say anything Eirika opened the door that Kanji was leaning on and cause him to fell.

"Sorry." She said helping him back on his feet. He blushed.

"Y-yeah... Uh, who are you?" He asked. Yosuke and Yukiko were mentally laughing.

"Dude she's Eirika! She's the one who tell you where this place is." Yosuke said, he ended with a chuckle.

"Uhh yeah...um sorry." Kanji quickly sat beside the headphone guy. Eirika giggled at his reaction.

"If you get thirsty or hungry, suit yourself okay? There are some foods and drinks in the kitchen. I have to go, sorry guys." She said.

"Thanks." Yosuke waved his hand. She nodded and went out. "Yo Ted!"

"What is it brother Yosuke?" replied Teddie. Yosuke grunted.

"Whatever, shows us our dorm."

"Okay. This way!" Teddie lead the way. They're all went to the dorm 28. Thanks to Rane's father they're now official student, even Teddie.

Dorm 28

Dawn has come. Yosuke was tapping his feet and playing his own fantasy drum as he listening music from his beloved headphone. Despite his joy he still wondering what happened to the Tv world. Something popped in his mind.

"Ted! Come here." He calls Teddie via phone. After a few minutes he finally came. He ordered him to sit down and answered his question honestly. "Got it?"

"Fo' sho'"

"Good. " He let go his headphone from his ears. "First, where the hell have you been? You've been missing a whole year and now I found you here. Don't tell me you got lost in TV." Teddie nodded. He grunted. "Second, why Souji didn't call Rise for help? Well I know she's busy and all but at least-" before he could finished Teddie shook his head. He grunted, again. "The last one, Souji told me that you can't get us out there with your power. So how you could get out of there and not become a corpse." Teddie's eyes widened after hearing that.

Teddie's sure he never told anyone about that. The reason he was lost is because of that, he can't summon a tv to make an escape. He escapes when wandering around and then he saw a door. He opened it and came to Rane's father room, but Rane's the one who found him and took him in. That's what really happened to him.

"Aha! Your expression told me I'm right," a pause, "You can't get us out of there again huh." His emotion turned into a serious one. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I can't disappoint Sensei. I still trying hard to figure why and when I know I'll tell him." Teddie's looking away. He shrugged.

"Well that's too bad Ted, your 'Sensei'-my partner, Souji, isn't that stupid. I bet he knows what's going on with you. But doesn't worry he's not told me, yet. If you don't want to disappoint him, you better tell him before he does. That's your call man, do what you think is right."

"Thanks Bro-suke." Teddie joked, but still in his sad tone. Yosuke found this annoying and went back to his room.

Dorm 30

Rane stood firmly with his red eyes staring the dark scenery of garden through the window, his hands calmly rested on his back. "I see. So you said that the victim's father were an important person in a Criminal Organization."

"Yes. They're in an international assassin syndicate called Red Rose. A mad scientist Jeane's and Westley's father, the most dangerous murderer were Sarah's and Haley's father, and the leader was Marco's father." Eirika said. She sat at the comfy chair right behind him, eyes glued on a file she was reading.

"Such a romantic name for a criminal organization." He commented then turned at her. She gave him the files. "These are someone's report I believe not yours. Sorry no offense." He said after read all of it in a second. She was silent for a moment.

"...Those were Nate's handwriting. I was just re-write it to makes it readable. It was a mess." She added a sad chuckle, remembered her friend messy behaviors.

"How could he know all of this?" He asked. Eirika was silent once again. It's [petty long though, about tem minutes she finally found her voice.

"In his letter. He said he was one of them."

"I knew it." Rane replied quickly. "That arrogant boy was very suspicious from the first time I met him. His eyes were cold to everyone, and he-"

"That's all I had to say." She quickly cut him and stands up. "I have to go. See you later." and she turned into her cheery attitude and went off.

"Sorry..."

Dorm 29

Eight PM and the dorm's empty. Nothing but some furniture and air. The outside is, cold. Snows' raining the area and already covered the roads and roofs. The moon is covered by the sea of clouds. Strong and cold wind blowing the falling snows. Finally Eirika steps in. She sighed when seeing no one. Another girl with reddish brown hair entered the room after her.

"You sure he's here?" The girl said. She wears an orange dress covered with white thick coat.

"You read his name in the front door. So yes, he's here. Maybe he's having a date with his girlfriend." Eirika said and the girl's giggling. "So could you please tell me your relationship with a guy named Nate Parker?" she asked the girl. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"To be honest, I don't even know him." she replied. She took a seat beside her. "I was told to come here by my manager and a lady named Eirika Vineyard will pick me up at the airport. My manager canceled all my shows and when I asked why, he said 'Ah, don't you want to help your friends?' It was scary though, how did he know Souji-senpai needs my help? And his voice war rather different." A smile curved on Eirika's lips.

"Don't worry about him Ms. Rise, maybe he just caught a cold."

"Oh, just Rise please. Besides I think you're older than me."

**Name, Rise Kujikawa  
>Sex, Female<br>Age, 19  
>Height, 155 cm<br>Born, Japan  
>Date of birth, June 1st, 1995<br>**

The girls talking about their lives like best buds now. They're giggling, squealing and 'oh'-ing when they're talking about love story. Oddly their story's not about them at all.

"And when he was about to leave, she asked him if she could live with him on his home. Even though she called it a joke I knew, deep down, it wasn't." Rise finished his story about this someone.

"So, what was his respond?" Eirika asked with curiosity. Rise's opened her mouth ready to answer it with more emotional touch to the story but this someone just entered the room before she could talk.

"Rise-san! When did you get here?" Naoto was surprised as she saw her best friend visited her. While Souji just smiling behind her.

Rise told her old friends about how did she got here and why. Souji told them he's tired and went to his room while Naoto explained what happened lately. After that Rise and Eirika continued their conversations. Naoto went to her room when she noticed they're talking about her.

Police Station,

"Hey, sorry for the wait." Dojima shakes Rane's hand upon meeting him. He gestured him to sit down. "My daughter called. I'm relieved to know she's fine at boarding school." a pause. "Ahem, sorry. So I assume you don't just come here to chit-chat with me."

"Yes, as you know Mr. Dojima, I'm in the middle of the investigation too sir. And I'd like to borrow your assistant Ms. Satonaka for a week if you don't mind." Dojima put his cigarette down to ashtray and began to look serious.

"What for? You didn't happen to encounter this Jack person, did you." _Well, you're right about that. Great intuition... I wonder what made him think like that... _Rane thought. But he has to lie to him if he doesn't want to be called 'crazy'.

"No, whe haven't encountered him. Since you're busy with the formality stuff and she's not. She's official as an Investigator. She could be a great help to us. And I'm afraid we really need her skill." Dojima put his hand on his temple and sighed. Thinking maybe, but his long awaited answer was make the red eyed detective smiled happily.

He was actually wrote, 'She's part of the formality stuff and I can't just let her go help you brats.' and said, "Satonaka's sick. She needed a rest for just a week." aloud and leave him alone.

Oustside,

Rane took out his cell phone from his jacket and called someone. **"We're ready now. 12 people, 7 men, 5 women."**

"**Yeah, thanks to the Dead man there're 6 women now and she'll act as a major part later."**

"**I see. I started to feel sorry he's not in the team now. If only he still alive..."**

"**There's no time for dwelling on things that we don't have. We just could find a best solution to fight with all we've had."**

"**...You sounded like my grandfather Souji."**

"**I'm twenty**** years old for your information****."**


	10. Chapter 9 New Journey

Ch. 9 New Journey

Saturday, 29th December 2014

Meeting room, Evening.

The crew were formed a line. Divided in three rows led by Yosuke, Marco, and Rane. The meeting between the new guys and girl was a brief. Souji went straight to reveal his plans on the otherworld and told them what to do if they're got separated. He gave the instruction how the team will work and shows them the lineup.

"Man... Why there are only dudes in my team...?" Yosuke suddenly got a foot print all over his face.

"I'm a girl you moron!" Chie growled. She's responsible for his pains. Westley just gawked and Kanji got his eyes widened_. _

"I was just joking..." Yosuke muttered the mouth war started. The red haired guy glanced at the bleached one.

"Dude, are they always like that?" Westley whispered and the bleached haired guy shrugged.

Naoto who though they'll just forgot all of that and know it wasn't personal continued her instruction. "Yosuke-senpai, you're leading the team A. This team is a major part of the whole operation. Please get along." Kanji and Westley seem understand enough while Yosuke and Chie didn't bother and still in their own mutual warzone. Souji announce the second team.

"Sir Marco will lead the team B." Naoto explained. Yukiko and Jeane nodded firmly. Teddie's jumping around happily. Well, at least he's team up with two the beautiful girls, lucky him. Marco still assembling his own gun while nodded.

"The rest of you lead by Rane. The team act as a link between the team A and B. Me and Naoto will lead all of you guys. "Souji finished. Teddie turned to mumbling something. Rane's the only dude in the team! Teddie envy him for that.

"No fair! You got a romance picnic and I got-" Souji just shot a death glare at him before he finished his talks.

"Shut up moron! Don't be such a baby!" Chie growled at him again.

"I'M. NOT. A. BABY! And stop calling me MORON!_ Here we go again_... Souji thought as he dismissed the teams leaving the couple to have their way of showing affection. Rane gave each of them weapons from his secret arsenal chamber except for Marco. He told them to ready themselves up before heading to the otherworld. Souji had told them there's no way they could escape the otherworld freely like before, so there's no turning back and asked them to not involved if they don't want to. But everyone just reassured him they'll come no matter what. Someone even mocked him for his statement. That someone was Rane.

They brought a lot of food, some sleeping bags, and a set of tent for each group (Just like for Picnic). And so the preparation's complete and they're ready for whatever would happen there. 13 young adults are now set on their New Journey. Preparing himself for a journey Souji found something on his bed and grinning. 'Surely you don't mind if we meet again do you? -Inspector Jack'

"I don't mind." Souji muttered before he went to the others were waiting. As he arrived there, everyone's ready for the action. Just before he dispatched them he remembered something. "Before you get in hold your team mates hands so you won't get separated."

"Oh man..." Before Yosuke could talk more Chie grab his hand. That's enough to shut him up. Westley hold Chie's, Kanji's hold Westley's.

"We're ready Leader." Said Chie. Souji just nodded and then they're got into the Tv. The next team was Marco's and then Rane's. Souji and Naoto were left now.

"Naoto, I believe we're about to meet the mastermind when we enter. Are you ready?" Souji looks at her with a smile on his face. She replied with a smile too and Souji took it as a 'Yes'. They holding hands and went in together.

Souji's thought was right. They all got separated, but thanks' to his idea before they separated as a team. Team A, lead by Yosuke arrived in an endless desert. Team B, lead by Marco ended up in a castaway Island, only ocean to see. Rane's team ended up in hell, well not really hell but the place's has fire as its surroundings. Souji and Naoto were in front of a castle gate. The castle has the same look as the castle before. They all have something in common though, the fog's limited their vision, dark violet sky and black clouds and their picnic pack...

Black Sky, Desert.

It's been a day, or so they thought, they've been walking through weird desert with no heat at all. Even so they're too tired to move their legs wits sands on their heels. Only the green jacketed girl seems okay. She was leading the way before suddenly fell to her knees. "Chie!" Yosuke cried. He Helped her to stand. Then he sighed. "We're going to camp here. Since no shadows had appearing, I think we're safe." The younger guys nodded and prepared for the camp.

"Sheesh... I was just stumble Yosuke." She winced. "I can still walk." _Yeah right... You can't even stand on your own..._ Yosuke thought.

"Hey, I'm the leader! Do as you're told and I said we take a break before we got exhausted and had shadows ambush us." he said as she carried her on his back and took a glance at the younger guys. _They work fast!_ The tent is ready and a bon fire is set outside the tent. He brought her in and forced her to rest there. "Yo dudes! We'll have a shift watch. Me first, so you guys just rest in there. There's food in the bag if you're-oh heck! Just eat alright!" he pushed the taller guys in and then he let himself fell to the ground.

Inside the tent, Westley eat something, Chie as well. Kanji's munching his Animal Crackers. "Where the hell did you buy that? Never seen one in this country." Westley asked.

"I brought this from home and there's no way I'm gonna share this with you! It's damn limited." The bleached haired guy retorted. The red haired one gritted his teeth and about to fight back but before Chie could feel the pain in her head caused by these two short tempered guys, she stop both of them by giving good kick in the guts with the remaining strength she had.

"Ugh, my fuckin' stomach..." Westley moaned then passed out. Unfortunately Kanji was accidentally thrown up his chewed crackers to her face and she gave him another kick, so he got an instant death, just passed out actually. Yosuke on the outside was listening to his headphone before he cursed himself for not bringing extra battery for his MP3 player. It's dead. He grunted and rested his hands over his head.

Chie came out from the tent and sat beside him."I told you to rest Chie."

"Sheesh, you're scaring me Yosuke. Since when you care anyway." She handed him a bottle of soft drink.

"And since when you cared huh." He took it and drank it. "I don't know if those guys are that tired and just sleeping peacefully on the place like this..." He took a glance over the tent and saw Kanji and Westley laying on the ground without their sleeping bag.

Black Sky, Castaway Island.

Marco sat in the middle of the fireplace while his members were sat on the opposite side from him. "I suppose this island is isolated. Although we can escape through the ocean by creating some boats, I doubt that's an escape." He said coolly as he was drawing what he was just said with his long barrel gun on the sands.

"Yeah you're right. That just started another problem." Teddie's the one who said this. "So what do you think we should do?"

"I want to hear of what you all had in mind." The blue haired man replied as he put his gun at his shoulder.

"I think we should wait for contact from Souji-kun." Yukiko spoke up.

"I agree with her." Added Jeane. Marco nodded and began the talking again.

"Teddie, can you sense any present of shadows here?" He asked Teddie. The little guy do his stuff, sniffing and shook his head. "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. The nose knows!" he assured him. Yukiko was laughing as usual, that was unusual to Marco and Jeane though. Took a long time for Jeane to stop her from her demonic laugh.

"Okay this's what we're going to do. We'll travel to the core of the Island." Marco was drawing a circle, that's the island and mark the center of it, it's the core. "Let's assuming there's some kind of seal over there we had to destroy in order to escape the island and regroup with the rest of the team afterward." They agreed and prepared for their move.

Black Sky, Hell looks like place.

"It's funny, the fire here just for decoration." Rane added a chuckle as he touched the fire on his side and felt nothing. It's just like hallucination projects. "However, there's no telling when it turns to a real fire blaze."

"I tried but something prevents me from doing it." Rise said as she summoned back her persona. Rane nodded in understanding, they can't contact everyone, and turned his gaze to Eirika.

"How about you? Found any trace of shadows." he asked her. She nodded.

"I felt a strong presence up ahead. It just one though but it looks strong. Maybe too strong for us..." She was hesitant to add the last sentence.

"Then prepare yourself. We gonna beat it down. I guess it's the source of all our trouble."The red eyed detective said as he took his arsenal of weaponry from his briefcase. The girls' eyes were widened. Every kind of weapons is there. "What? I'm supposed to protect you girls and do the dirty job killing all the shadows." Noticed the girls weren't addressing him he look back to see what make them acting like a prey in the lioness's cage.

And he was just like them, shocked as he saw the black coated guy appeared behind him. He revealed his face now, he got messy silver hair, tired silver eyes, about the same height as Rane carrying a Katana in his left hand, and a smug appeared on his face. "I think it's time to introduce myself." said the silver haired guy as he release his coat and showing him with a black turtle-neck sweater combined with dark green vest and black jacket. "Well, I kind of forgot my name though, so just call me Souji."

"So you're the one who played 'Dark Knight' all along? Oh whatever, where's Naoto? Don't tell me you got separated." and the guy who named himself Souji tilted his head, he looks puzzled.

"Who's Naoto? My girlfriend?" He asked with a sarcasm tone. Everyone nodded. "Uh really? I had a girlfriend? As long as I remembered I always live here alone."

"Quit it Souji! There's no time for this!" Rane growled. Rise step forward to take a better looks at this Souji. She knows him better than everyone here and he never sound sarcastic and having a smug in his face before when he was around her or his friends. But from the physical appearance he just looks like him, a bit messier though. She steps back after examined him.

"He's not him. He's different person." She said.

"But he's telling us he's him." denied Eirika. 'Souji' waved his hands.

"No, no, no. Actually the girl I met told me I'm Souji. So I just happens used that name, since I don't remember my own name. Kinda weird don't you think?"

"Yeah." Rane said in frustration. He actually said 'Whatever' in his mind. "So you're not Souji." he nodded. The blonde guy sighed. "You'll help us now?" he nodded with smile. "I see. Use a different name then you can tag along."

"Okay, how about Silver? I like this silver hair of mine." he said twirled his hair.

"Done. Now let's go." Rane picked a pack of knives from his arsenal case and started to move toward the direction Eirika was told him. Silver silently followed him.

"Silver? I prefer Dante." Rise muttered to herself before joining with them.

Black sky, Castle gate.

Naoto examined the castle seriously and began to open some files from her back pack and she let out a photo. She handed it to Souji who just staring her before. "This is the same castle as we visited before."

"Who was taking this photograph?" Souji asked as he compared the picture to what he sees now. She chuckled before answering.

"Eirika." She replied.

"Ha, figures. That girl is scary sometimes."

"I didn't know you can get scared." She said sarcastically."You were our fearless leader and all." He could only smiled honestly and said,

"We're mortals. That feeling is a gift to us. I always seem immortal people were fearless in video game." He could hear she's laughing a bit. It's amused him.

"Video game? You got your facts from video game?" She asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. I got my facts not just from books or news thing." he defended himself. "Besides what I fear most is when I lose you..."

"S-stop that! You know I would never leave you." she said with a blush. He chuckled.

"Okay now. That's very reassuring. Shall we go now? We had a meeting with the inspector I suppose." She nodded. And the couple began entered the Castle.

Inside the castle, Throne room. A masked man named Jack sat on the throne with his legs crossed. He was just finished giving an order to his five mindless, heartless, and very obedient subordinate. "Now would you please go and do your job, I have a meeting with Souji Seta in here." He said. Three of them vanished obeyed their orders. "As for you, greet Souji Seta downstairs would you Nate and escort him here dead or alive. I have another important matter with the Professor here."

"As you wish."


	11. Chapter 10 Old Friend and New Enemy

Ch. 10 Old Friend and New Enemy

Souji got in the castle without meeting any obstacles. He took a glance to his surroundings and found the room was a bit different. Some pictures of noblemen and women hanging orderly on the wall. Some fancy furniture like fancy couch, large aquarium with no fish or any other animals, fancy wood table a fireplace was placed in front of the couch with someone sat on it. That someone was reading a book accompanied by the warmth from the fire. He could look at his face 'cause he was at the back of this person. "Ah, welcome." A sound of a man was greeting him.

Souji gripped his Katana and put on his fighting stance as the man stood up and turned to him. A man with intimidated gold eyes glaring at him. He had jet black hair and wearing black suit, he used a staff to help him to stand. "You're-" He trailed off. He's Nate, their deceased friend. It didn't take a long time to notice he's just a shadow now as he had that glowing gold eyes.

"My name is Nate. I'm here to take you to my master." The shadow said. Souji quickly gave a signal to Naoto and she responded as fast as she could. She suddenly there behind the Shadow Nate and put her Revolver behind his head, ready to blow out his brain.

"Don't move!" She demanded. He did not move but instead like he didn't bother her at all. He talked again.

"This way." He gestured a hand and a sound of gunshot rang from behind him. The detective shot him on the head and he fell. Souji quickly come to her defense as she was gawked and shivering in horror. She was just witnesses a man could stands up again after being shot on the head and had no wounds at all. "Like I said. This way." he continued. Didn't care about what just happened.

"I'm not going anywhere." Souji retorted. There was a silence before shadow Nate spoke up again.

"I was told to bring you to him. He didn't mention it's not fine if just bringing him a corpse. So you better-"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Souji retorted again. This time he had a threatening tone in his voice. Naoto was back to her usual demeanor and pointing her Revolver. Shadow Nate just raising his fist, ready to fight.

"Come." He said.

After a brief moment of glancing around, Naoto shot him with more bullets now. He was stomping his foot hard enough to made the wooden table flying in front of him and shield himself from the bullets. In blinding speed the table broke into pieces, he emerged from the shattered woods and tried to jab Souji, but he too was fast enough to dodge and unsheathed his Katana tried to counter his attack while Naoto was jumping backwards, reloaded her Revolver and started shooting at him again on the air.

Shadow Nate was cornered as he had bullets and blade tried to make a hole and slashing his flesh in two pieces. Then with high techniques and focused mind he could hold The Katana along with his owner with both of his hands and letting himself to be shot on the chest, four bullets planned in his body. He still alive as he and the silver haired guy test each other strength. Naoto had expected he's wearing a bulletproof vest, she then ready shot one bullet, aiming at his head.

Before she shoots, the black haired shadow kicked the Katana off Souji's grip, as it flew away he took the opportunity to give a good hard uppercut that made Souji flew away with his Katana. Seeing this she pulled the trigger and shot the shadow right in his left eye, made him swung his body before fell to the ground. At the same time Souji landed roughly with the Katana was just above his head. Without caring to reload her Revolver, she ran towards him and kneeling down to check his condition while shadow Nate once again arises from the dead. He looks weaker now though.

With the help from his girl, he slowly sat up and saw the shadow still alive but in weaker state. He let out a chuckle as he noticed what the shadow how could he still alive after being shot twice on the head. He once had multiple personas and one of the personas had incredible skill called 'Enduring Soul' and 'Endure', that skills can revived him and the Enduring Soul was better than endure, since he could back to his full strength after he died. And so he figured this shadow had both. And now he's no longer immortal.

He stood up still in a slow pace as the shadow's uppercut was very damn hurt that could made him fly like a rocket. He lifted his Katana from the ground and rested it on his shoulder. Naoto took out some leaves of Macca to heal them both. Nate crashing a blue swinging card from his side with his back hand and a dark aura emerged from his body and a red dragon-serpent with six wings and six blue eyes, appeared above him and healed his wounds. The persona Samael. "Round two?"

Souji smiled as he grasped the blue swinging card, crushed it. The same aura was let out from his body as a figure of Japanese warrior wearing a silver robes silver horned-helmet it's yellow eyes glowing behind it's mask and carrying a long spear with a gold steel circling its grip, had appeared above him. Naoto shot the spinning card and a slender knight with white outfit and black wings, had appeared above her head. Samael versus Izanagi-no-Okami and Yamato-Takeru.

The second round as how Nate put it, began. The almighty energies are raining in the battlefield as well as the aura of Samael healing Nate and Naoto's pack of healing items. Naoto casted Hamaon and instantly killed him, but then again her enemy have endure light skill. He stood in front of the ruins of the fireplace, facing the couple on the other side. "Last one?"

"Tch... Agidyne!"

A massive fireball's coming at Nate, he just stood there calmly and took the damage. An explosion's happened, blowing up everything that nearest to it. Smoke and fire surrounded the area after that. Before long, the smoke suddenly cleared and a man emerged from it and hit Souji with his fist. The silver haired leader was drifted back way and crashed the wall. Nate didn't give him an opportunity to stand up as he quickly casting a Megidolaon spell and severely injured him. Right after that he fell to the ground with Souji's Katana embedded through his left chest.

That was too fast for Naoto to see. She was closed her eyes shut and covering her face with her hands, by the time she opened it Shadow Nate is laying on the ground with Souji's Katana planted in his body. She was relieved for a moment before she glanced back to see Souji leaned on the cracked wall and coughed some bloods from his mouth with his eyes shut. She quickly ran towards him.

"Hey Naoto. What's with the sad face? You look more beautiful when you smiled." He said with a low husky voice when she kneeled down and holding his cold hand.

"Please don't talk..." She demanded though in her sad tone. She then picked out some healing items and gave it to him. It healed him, a little. She helped him to stand.

"I'm okay now. Man... he's though." Souji and Naoto walked toward Nate. He took his bloody Katana and sheathed it. Surprisingly his enemy wasn't die yet, he used his remaining strength to summon Samael and made it fully healed him. "Tch..."

The couple was on their battle stance, preparing for another combat. Luckily, Nate was just glaring them with his yellow eyes. "My true obligation was to greet you upon your arrival, killing you was just an option." He then turned away from them and started walking upstairs. "My master's waiting for you. Come to me when you're ready. Ah, almost forget, your friends are okay, they will eventually come here when the time comes."

"I wonder if he's telling the truth."

"...Maybe. Let's go. We're going back to the entrance. I have a feeling there are many strong enemies upstairs."

Black Sky, Hell's Gate.

Rane stopped from walk as he saw fire walls blocking his way. His companions finally catch up to him and began their talk. "The shadow just beyond the wall." Eirika said in a low voice. Rise nodded as both of them done summoned their personas. The blond let out a piece of paper from his pocket, he crumpled it and threw it into the flames. It burned, turned into ashes.

"This is a real fire." He concluded, and Silver showing his tired smug face.

"Can't you tell by the sudden raise of the heat? Or you're too cold to notice?" He said sarcastically. It's kinda funny. The girls thought but suppressed their laughs. Rane look away with annoyed sigh. "Shouldn't we yelled, Alakhazam! Then the fire wall will be-" _Alright that's it, he's too damn annoying!_ He took out a shotgun from his arsenal and cocked it at his face. "Whoa...!" Silver raised his hands to the air and the girls began to look worry and somehow hold their breath. There was a staring contest between him and Silver before red eyed detective sighed again and put back the gun. The girls let out their breath feeling relieved.

"If you weren't on my side. I might already explode your head." He said. Silver's sarcastic smile curved and let out a chuckle.

"And if you weren't a good guy. I might already slice your head like watermelon on summer time. Your thick headed attitude was actually annoyed me too." He replied and then moving past him. "You should've asked me. I know this entire place like my back yard." He moves to the right and get past the fires like it was a curtain. "See, come on!" he yelled as the others were following his lead.

Before they walk further. Eirika suddenly gasped, she broke a blue card and a beautiful woman with leaves circling on her almost naked body appeared above her. The Persona Eve.

"It's coming!" she cried. Rise summoned her persona too, Kanzeon and working together with Eirika to analyzed the shadow that just comes from beneath the lava. It had two horns on its red head. Its body surrounded with fires and it fly by some kind of fiery turbo power beneath its feet.

"It's absorb fire."

"Null over dark and light!"

"Resist physical."

"And weak against Ice!" the girls said the last sentence in unison. Rane took one of his knives from his coat while Silver drew his Katana from its sheath and held it upside down. The shadows roared and began to throwing fireballs at them.

"Whoo!" Silver yelled as move forward, swinging the Katana and it's spinning faster than a moving chopper screw forced the fireballs to got destroyed before it's reached them. Like he already know it was going to be like this, Rane slips up from behind him and threw and stuck his knives to its two little eyes and made the shadow roared in pain. Despite their differences the two worked well to protect the girls from harm. The girls always yelled they had to use Ice spells but they ignored it and enjoyed the fight with their physical attack combinations that they learned when fighting Rane's shadow. They were actually not forget that the shadow was not harmed at all. And then Rane runs out of knives, it's all planned on the shadow's body.

"Hey, I'm out of knives here!"

"Then the fun is over? Oh well, let's end this."

"Okay, fine."

"Persona!" they said in unison. Then Lucifer emerged from Rane's body and the same Izanagi-no-Okami like Souji appeared above Silver. "Bufudyne!" they yelled the spell and both of the personas let out two huge blocks of Ice and crushed the shadow with one powerful blow. "Ha! Too easy." Silver yelled. Rane gave him a silent high-five and the girls sighed in relieve, again.

"You guys could've defeat it earlier you know!" Eirika growled at them. Putting her hands on her hip.

"Yeah, you had us worry!" Rise added, she copied her style. But before the guys do their talk, a sound of applause was echoing, the fire suddenly turned into steam and a castle was seen in the distance. The team turned their attentions to a human figure in front of them.

"Congratulations. I knew I shouldn't let that beast handled my job." said the figure as it shown itself as a tall old man with no hair(bald) wearing an all black outfit and wearing a faceless mask. He had an Italian accent and his body didn't shown any sign of an old man, except his husky voice.

"He's too strong... He's the one I felt before not that shadow." Said Eirika.

"I see. May I ask who are you, sir?" Rane asked politely. The old man suddenly took out a long barrel guns from his back and said,

"Your worst enemy." and shooting like crazy accompanied by his crazy laughing as well. Before any bullets making a hole around his body, Rane summoned a giant block of ice via Lucifer and used it as a shield.

"Nice!" Silver said as he started charging at the old man from his death angle and cut off both of his hands with simple moves. The old man jumped back, tried to avoid another attack. "Got no hands to shoot? Try using some backed up hands next time!"

"Interesting, most interesting. But that wasn't enough." The old man ran towards Silver with bloods flowing from his... shoulder, the younger guy did the same thing, and the short ranged battle between kick and Katana clashed. The old man cornered him with his inhuman speed and when he used the Katana as his last defense, the old man kicked it hard and made it broken in two.

"No way, you're not an old-" the old man kicked his face, it threw him away. Then he jumped and landed both of his foot on Silver's face and buried it into the ground.

"Ouch. That must be hurt." The blond commented. The old man turned at him now.

"You're next, boy!" he yelled and started running towards him. Unlike his team-mate, he didn't rush at him but picked some of his knives instead, and he threw it, aiming to his legs. It hits him but didn't makes him stop charging at him. His last solution was summoning Lucifer, unfortunately he was late and having himself being kicked in the gut and the old man knocked him out.

The old man yawned in boredom, Eirika stepped forward to guard Rise. The old man did nothing and staring at the guys he just beat up, then he flipped his bloody left hand from the ground, and saw something.

"Heh, I'm first." Then he disappears. Eirika stumbled down and shivered in horror and relieved. She was wondering how she would encounter this monster and there he goes, ignoring her and Rise completely. Rise was crying, but she ignored the tears and tried to save her friends. They nursed the unconscious guys and then they headed toward the castle with the guys being carried with handmade stretchers.

Black Sky, Castaway Island,

"Ooh, you're right Marco! There's something shiny over the shark statue! Um, what should we do about it?"

"Crush it."


	12. Chapter 11 Regroup

Ch. 11 Regroup

Black Sky, Castaway Island.

Marco and the others had arrived into the center of the Island. There, they found a giant shark statue with shining object in his mouth in the center of the trees, that made they think this is the center of the Island as well. Yukiko's questioned why Marci wants to crush that shining object.

"I have two reasons: One, that thing is the source of this Simulation Island. Two, that thing is some kind of device he's after."

"He? Who-" Before she could finish, a voice of a laughing male approaching from behind. That was draw everyone attention. The man show himself as an average man with gold faceless mask and plain suit. Nothing special, except for the fake voice tone and the gold mask, thought Marco.

"You've notice me? And they say I'm an invincible assassin. Who're you kid?" asked the man.

"Marco Arnando." he simply replied.

"Oh, Arnando? What connection do you have with Luca Arnando Kid?" He asked again.

"I'm his son."

"Really? Well, you sure look like him but not act like him. Interesting."

Marco didn't bother what was he talking about and ordered Teddie to destroy the shining object. He obeyed it, he easily crushed it with his claw and then things happened. The world shifted to a darker place with barren road and nothing but a castle lies ahead. A blue gem was seen inside the almost destroyed statue.

"Hah, I should be the one who take that thing kid." The man demanded. Marco steps forward and rested his long gun at his shoulder.

"Take the orb and go to the castle, I believe our Leader is in there fighting a great foe. I will hold him here." He said. Teddie shook his head and joined him on the front line.

"I'll fight too!" Marco glancing back and gave the girls a reassuring look and then turned back to saw his enemy already with his sharp dagger. Jeane took the gem and dragged Yukiko, they headed to the castle. The man was after them but Marco and Teddie were cut his path. "Jean-chan and Yuki-chan are going to save Sensei! You will not going anywhere! Raawrr!"

"Hmph! Don't talk big when you can't prove it. Nonetheless, if you wanted a fight, let's makes it quick." with that, the man charging at them with his dagger on his back. Teddie attacked him with his Persona, and sent him a block of Ice. The man easily cut it and made a way for him to cut Teddie's head, but he was blocked by Marco's long barrel gun, he flipped something from the gun and the gun let out a sharp blade. He swung it to slash the man's mask and it was shattered the lower side. A smug grin appeared on his mouth and he jump away to avoid anymore attack.

Teddie now casted some huge blocks of Ice and bombarded the man. The man did an evasive dodge and parrying the ices with ease. But Teddie's not giving up yet he kept casting and casting and the man kept dodging and parrying. Unnoticed, Marco was appeared from behind his enemy and stabbed him with a blade in his gun and they hit by one of Teddie's Ice together. It deals a great damage to the man but not Marco's, since his persona was immune to ice attacks. Marco pushed the blade deeper until it bust through his left chest, bloods are bursting like a fountain and Marco finally let go of his blade from the lifeless man. Bloods are spreading around Marco's suit and face.

"Was this quick enough?" Asked Marco to the dead masked man. He sure the man's eyes now are wide open.

"A-are you okay Marco?" asked Teddie, he was a little scared as he saw the bloody Marco with his bloody gun rested on his shoulder, still without any emotion. Marco just nodded and headed to the castle. Teddie silently followed him.

Black Sky, Desert.

"Uh, where am I?" Westley awoke from his slumber, he glancing around and saw Kanji laying on the ground. He walked outside and saw Chie sleeping with her head on Yosuke's shoulder and he too is sleeping with his head above Chie's. "Yeah right..."

He sat on the opposite side of them and started wondering how could they acted like a romantic couple of all the sudden. His thought was interrupted by the shifted world, the desert was gone. A barren road that leading to a castle appeared. Much to his annoy he sure had been to that castle but he doesn't remember when. A big man with a cheap suit and a golden faceless mask appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" The red haired guy asked him harshly.

"Ignorance is bliss kid. You don't have to know me or any of my business." the man retorted and started walking past him. Westley was running after him and stops him from walk.

"Don't mess with me big guy." the masked man just spitted and begun to choked him. Westley struggled to slipped his hands between his and breaking the submission. He grabbed the masked man's hand, pinning his body into the ground, and forcefully twisted his arm until it's broke. The masked man was screaming in pain and the sound was very loud.

The man countered by rolled his body, he then harshly nudged his head so it knocking Westley's nose and made it bleed. Finally he got up and took out a shotgun from his back and cocked it. Before he shot a dagger hits his head and instantly killed him on the spot. Westley rolled his head to see Yosuke with his horror face. "I...was actually aiming for his hand..."

After a while, Westley finished telling his friends about what just happened. "So you were fighting with this guy just because he didn't answered your question!" Yosuke and Chie asked with their eyes widened.

"Hey, he choked me first! And I never think a guy who hid his face with a mask is ever a good guy." He defended himself.

"You got a point there..." said Kanji."And you know what, I guess you're right 'bout that." He took out a brown gem. "I found this."

"See? Uh what's that?"

"Dunno." and four of them just staring at the gem held by Kanji. Since no one had any idea about what to do about it, Yosuke decided to kept it for safety. And then, they decided to go over to the castle.

On the way to the Castle,

Yukiko and Jeane were fighting some shadows along the way while Yukiko protecting the blue gem. "I think, i these shadows are after this!" Yukiko casted a Maragidyne after she said that. Jeane shot her arrow to a shadow that was going to stabbed Yukiko.

"Need some help ladies?" Teddie said with his mischievous tone and a sparkling face, he then summoned Kamui to help the girls to eliminate the shadows. Marco rushed from behind and finished the rest. Team B regrouped.

When they're about to set out they saw Yosuke and the other members of Team A approaching. They had a chit-chat first before asking each other some questions about the gem. And no one knows. They all were just staring at the gems, maybe thinking about it, that's created an awkward moment. Several minutes of silent had passed as they heard someone yelling from behind, and it's Eirika and Rise with two stretchers on their side. They decided to rest here.

Everyone, except Eirika and Rise, (and Westley, and Marco, they're sleeping peacefully in the tent.) was shocked to saw who was in one of the stretchers. It's Souji, or so they thought. Rise explained, "...and he called himself Silver after Rane demanded he must use another name."

"That's kinda weird though. Could he be Souji-kun's Other-self?" Chie piped out, and everyone staring at her with a serious look. She started her nervous laugh and claimed that was just some random thoughts in her mind.

"No, I don't think so." Everyone turned their attention to one of the stretcher and saw Rane sitting on it. "I have seen my other self, he have yellow eyes, and this guy don't." He continued.

"Okay, let's put that aside. Right now we should find Souji first. Rise can you do it?" Yosuke asked Rise, she nodded and summoning Kanzeon to search for Souji and Naoto. Rise senses Souji and Naoto presence at the castle and the group began to move there.

Castle Gate,

Souji and Naoto are battling many shadows. They now fought using their Personas to make it quick, even though they now using Personas too frequently will make the exhausted. "Naoto! Watch out!" He defended her and took the blow from the shadow behind her. "Tch... Izanagi!" Izanagi-no-Okami finished it with Ziodyne. Naoto was distracted by Confused status effect, she still paralyzed. That made the Leader had to work hard to defend her, since he didn't had any item for curing that, she even attacked him sometimes.

"Damn!" Souji realized the battle would never end unless he destroyed their spawn place. And it's everywhere. He carried Naoto and she put her Revolver's mouth under his jaw. "Oh shit..."

CLICK-CLICK-CLICK

Souji never felt this relieve in his life, the gun's chamber was empty. He held her tighter to locked her move and started running, the shadows are right behind him. He escaped the gate and casted Garudyne to seal the gate. He panted from exhausted, he looked down to see Naoto fell unconscious on his arm. He gently put her down to the ground and released his Jacket to cover Naoto from cold. He stated at her for a moment then turned to saw the gate almost busted open. "I will protect you, even its cost my life...Naoto."

He readied his Katana, "Let's go Izanagi..." and the gate was crushed to revealed numerous shadows emerged from it. Souji yelled a battle cry and started charging with Izanagi-no-Okami. The fierce battle began.

On the other side, the group was surprised to saw Naoto laying unconsciously on the ground with black Jacket covered her body. Jeane rushed up to check up on her while the others rushed up to entered the gate as they saw some various lights and heard some roar. When they're inside, Souji was standing in the center with Izanagi-no-Okami and casted a powerful Megidolaon to crush every shadow that nearest to him, but it's futile, the shadow kept spawning. Izanagi-no-Okami disappeared and he kneeled down from exhaustion.

"Need a hand Partner?" Yosuke came with Susano-O and blowing some shadows with Magarudyne. Chie came to his defense too and fought alongside Yosuke to protect the Leader. Rane, Westley, and Marco handled the corner side while Kanji and Teddie protecting Rise and Eirika to provide support from the back. Seeing his friends fighting for him, Souji used his last strength to cut some shadows head, with Katana to help them. And the battle finally ends.

"Thanks everyone..." He said as he sheathed his Katana. "Oh no! Naoto-"

"She's okay. Jeane's back there nursed her." Yosuke reassured him. He sighed in relieve and started to losing his consciousness, but he managed to suppressed it, and started walking towards her. "Damn Partner, you've changed your fighting style, aren't you? You're like-" Souji can't hear of what his friend said, and his vision began to blurring. He sure he was stopped from walking and kneeled down, he look up to saw his friends talking to him with a worried face, he can't hear them, and then he can't sees them.

He fainted.

Outside of the Castle.

"They're too similar when they're asleep." Yukiko said as she and Jeane tended Souji and Silver. Naoto was still asleep on the other side. On the outside of the tent, Kanji impatiently tapping his feet and looking worried. Rise sat beside him and just staring at the ground. Yosuke crossed his arm and thinking about something.

"I've never seen him like this before..." Chie said as she began the talking after everyone was silent for so long. No one replied. Finally Yukiko and Jeane walked out from the tent and told them everyone's okay. They are just exhausted.

"I see. Then we'll standby until he return. I suppose all of you are tired as well, so take a rest." Said Rane. Everyone agrees and preparing the tents.

"Gimme a break! I have done the watch a while ago and now I'm doing it again?"

"You lose fair and square Yosuke! Stop complaining and do your job. We're counting on you!"

"Oh hey Chie! Do you mind accom-"

"Absolutely not!"


	13. Chapter 12 The Past Parade, One

Ch. 12 The Past Parade, The Traitor of Evil & The Extraordinary Journalist

December 30th, 2012

Los Angeles, United States

Red Rose Org. Secret Headquarter.

"Cooperate Nate. Or you'll suffer the consequences." Luca said with grin that always looks intimidating.

Nate was cornered, he has two people aiming machine guns at him and the other one has a shotgun pointed at his jaw. But he still kept his calm and uncaring look. He was trained to be like that. As an assassin you can't show pity to your victims as well as despair or regret. Even when you're cornered like this.

"I'm not interested on turning my hometown into a demonville, Sir Luca. You're wasting your time." Nate said with a smirk formed in his face.

The three executors cocked their weapons, ready to blow his head. But Luca gestured them to halt the shoot. He sat on the desk behind him and took his own long barrel gun from his coat.

"I'm disappointed Nate. You were one of my best men. I always admire your courageous act of doing our job by yourself. But I also despised that!" Luca removed his grin and replaced it with furious expression. "I'm the one who took you into this organization! I'm the one who taught you the art of stealth and murder! I'm the one who raised you like my own child! And this is what I got! A betrayal!"

"You're betrayed yourself. You're possessed by that idiotic theory by this so called Jack. He just using you as pawn-"

Luca cut him off by shooting his leg. No screaming or shouting, he just kneeling there with a smirk that annoys Luca more. Luca gestured his executors to leave them alone. Then he move closer to Nate.

"This Jack. He shared a same vision as mine. We wanted to create a world where people could live without despair, without anxiousness. A perfect peace... By turning them to Shadows."

"Ah, that's what I was talking about. There're clouds above the mountains. There's sun above the clouds. There're stars above the sun, and stars above the stars. Even you're the wisest president in the universe, whatever you think best, it's only best in your own mind, not everyone else. People are not dolls, they have their own will. A will of freedom. Nobody could decide their fate. They made it themselves. The united will of people will overcome one strong willed person."

"Tch... And I got this speech by uccisore bimbo who stops those people lives." said Luca sarcastically, putting on his grin again. Nate smirk turned into grin that matches Luca as he stood up with his bleeding left leg and he moved to the position that somewhat he planned before.

"I will now tell you something interesting." Luca raised an eyebrow as he said that. "I never committed any murders." Now Luca's eyes become widened. "Ah, you really didn't get why I prefer to work alone did you? Aside from interesting, it also to ensure my targets alive and faked their death. I only sided with you because I want to save people, even just one person."

And Luca stated laughing maniacally after that. "You planned all that since you're ten years old? You're an interesting person Nate Parker. I suppose you've figured out I murdered all of your family before I took you in."

"Ah, I have another."

"Say it kid. Make it really interesting before your slow and painful death."

"Time is up."

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

The building that looks like any ordinary sky scratcher building explodes from above. The explosives continue to spread down below, destroyed every important foundations to make it collapse to the ground in only five minutes.

"Maledizione!" shouted Luca, somehow managed to survive the exploded building. Then he realized he's not in LA. No building in sight. Only a dark black sky and thick fog covered his whole vision.

"Welcome to the other world, Sir Luca."

Nate Parker was lucky he remembered the spot where the explosion didn't kill him despite his bleeding leg. Still he was blown away and ended up drifted in a river near the building. The unconscious Nate drifted for one day before he stuck in a branch and had an old traveler noticed him. The traveler brought him back to his journey van and took care of him until he wakes up...

January 11th, 2013

Las Vegas, United States

"Ngh..." A feeling of headache flashing in his head. He put his hand on his temple, try to sustain the pain and found out his head being bandaged. As he open his eyes, he found himself lie down on a bed covered in warm blanket, he look around and found he's in some kind of vehicle, or a van to be exact, he thought.

"You're finally awake. Whew, you had me worried." A man about in late forty came in and sat facing him. "Can you see?"

"Ah, yes. Who are you?"

"My, you can talk. you have a fast self healing. Oh, pardon my rudeness. I am Heinz Vineyard, a lone traveler from Australia. Nice to meet you young man. Can you tell me your name?"

"Ah, my name..."

"As I thought you had amnesia. It was really a miracle you still alive." The middle aged man rubbing his messy brown hair as he moved to the driver seat. He picked something there then returned to his seat. "Lessee..." He put his glasses on, "You're Nate Parker. Ex-Notre Dame High School students. Here's your ID."

"Nate Parker... " He picked a card that listed his name, age, and the important part, his address. "Could you take me to my address?"

Mr. Vineyard rubbed his hair again, "Okay, but could walk?" Nate nodded. "I see. I really impressed by how your body healing self work. You seem like a well trained soldier."

"Ah, I really—"

"Very well!" He cut him off, then stood cheerfully like a teenager in his first date. "Let's get some money first."

"Work?"

"No, young Nate. Why do you think we're in Vegas for?"

December 4th, 2013

Tokyo, Japan

Kuzunoha Agency

Souji stood proudly at the stage. The chief personally appraised him for his achievement, become the first employer who win an award of being the best Journalist in Japan. Parents and colleagues are cheering him. Fan girls in the agency were everywhere shouted his name, asked him to marry her even though he had told them he has a girlfriend. He felt a bit disappointed at first, his closest friends can't come because of their own activities, and most disappoint was you could share this moment with them, with his beloved person, Naoto Shirogane.

Of course he understands that Naoto can't come because she still in the middle of a case back at Inaba. Yosuke must attend a seminar of 'How to become a good Manager' to take over her father's business. Chie was still in training session to become a police officer under his uncle Dojima. Yukiko's flooded with many tourists in this time of year. Kanji must accompanied his mother at the hospital, he always take care of her since her sickness two months ago. Rise's in the middle of her Japan tour to promote her new album. Teddie can't be found anywhere this year.

"Souji-san you're amazing. I was stuck in college life in your age." said one of his colleagues. Everyone in the agency was doubtful why the chief employed an 18 years old fresh graduated high school student. But his dedication and strong will made him recognized as the best Journalist in only a year.

The chief told Souji to meet him at his office after the ceremony. So after it ended, he moved upstairs and greeted by the chief.

"You don't mind her do you chief." Souji said as he enters.

On his side was a nine years old girl with long ponytailed brown hair stood cheerfully. Her sparkling brown eyes were shut and lips formed a cute smile to express her happiness spending her vacation with her big bro.

The chief waved a hand and smiled heartily. "I don't mind. Nanako-chan always sticking like glue since December 1st."

"Hello Ryuzaki-san!" Greeted Nanako happily. The chief could only smile as a reply. She reminds him a lot of his own deceased daughter. He gestured both of them to sit down. "Hi Hanya-chan! You look cute today!"

"Go play with her Nanako. That's why you here right?" Souji said with a smile. Nanako giggled as she nodded, then began to play with the little kitten. The two gentlemen looked at them with so much joy.

"Souji-san." The chief said, remembered why he called him here. "As I promised. You know could attend Tokyo University without any problems now." The chief chuckled, "You really a nice person. Funding your own education despite your rich parents."

"Thank you Ryuzaki-san. I'm just trying to be responsibility for my own decision."

"People must take the responsible of their own decision Souji-san. Your answer didn't really satisfy me. Nonetheless, I'm here to give you the last job before you attend the University."

"Okay. That's fine for me."

"At Los Angeles a year ago. An office building mysteriously exploded. No corpse had been found despite the fact that all the employers were there doing their usual activities. The United States government declared the corpses were buried beneath the ruins or turned to ashes as the building exploded."

"So you want me to search the survivors and asked them how they get out of there alive?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I already confirmed that there are no survivors. What I want is you go investigate the scene and find out if there's some kind of portal or teleportation machine. Teleportation technique is a limit between humans and inhuman, or monster I'd say. So I assume the owner of this building can't be an ordinary person. I have done a research about this owner, Luca Arnando. Sixty-nine years old Italian and the boss of the infamous Red Rose Organization."

"What organization is that? Never heard of it."

"Assassins. They got a name in their method of killing their targets. The Mastermind behind all the accident that occurs around the world. They killed their targets, make it looks like an accident and leaving a rotten red rose near the dead bodies. Quite easy to recognize but very hard to prove."

Souji was silent for a moment and stare at the files that chief gave him. He is now reading ninety-nine hundred files that contain any accidents that have a red rose in it. "This is mad..." said Souji as he decided not wasting his time reading the entire files.

"And that only in six month since their HQ was destroyed." The chief paused and took a glance at Nanako. She's playing so happily with the kittens he had. "But Souji-san, I warned you, this is dangerous. It's okay if you refuse this job."

"I won't do things I can't overcome."

December 5th, 2013

Somewhere above the Pacific Ocean

Souji enjoyed the view of the bright blue sky. It reminds him how brightly the sky was when he and his friend, Seekers Of The Truth, cast away the endless thick fog back at Inaba. And somehow remind him of Naoto. If that damned incident didn't happened he would never met her.

After nine or ten hours, he finally arrived at the airport. He didn't waste any time for rest as he took the taxi and went to the place where the building was. Over there he found this building was very well constructed and have been there for twenty years, he heard that from the taxi driver. Even after more than one year, Police lines are everywhere made him harder to do his work.

"Excuse me," said someone behind him. He turned around and saw a well suited blond man with rare pair of ruby eyes addressing him. "I'm Rane Princeton. Private Detective from UK. Could I ask you some question?" He continued showing his Id card.

"Yes that's fine with me Detective. But you do realize that I'm not from around here right? So I'm sorry if I couldn't give you some satisfied answer about this incident."

The red eyed detective grinned. "You're a unique fellow. May I ask your name?"

"Seta, Souji Seta. Nice to meet you Detective." they shook hands.

"Likewise."

For five minutes. The detective bombarded him with many questions that the answers were the same as his chief explained before he set out.

"You're very intelligent for a Journalist Mr. Seta."

"Thank you. I suppose you're investigating this case on your own will aren't you Detective."

The Detective got his eyes widened, then he chuckled. "How did you know. It's not just a random guess I suppose."

"Your eyes are filled with determination not enthusiasm and I sense your anger when I mentioned Red Rose. Something personal I suppose."

"Sense? You're unique. And yes you're right it's my personal bossiness." The detective chuckled again, "You really act much like a Professional Detective to me Mr. Seta."

"Maybe because I hang out with Detective too much." Souji said jokingly. Both young men laughed.

"You're unique..."

"You have said that three times..."

"Humph, alright then. Good luck Mr. Seta."

The Detective leaves him. Ten minutes passed and he managed to sneak in. Nothing special in the ruins. The furniture already being cleared and only some destroyed bricks could be seen in the entire. When he settled down to relaxing his feet he notice blood stain as he accidentally kicked away a stone. He observed the ground, it was hazy and blurry but he could see there's something written on it.

Three dots then three stripes then three dots again, below that a capital L, O and N.

. . . _ _ _ . . .

LON

De' Luxe Hotel, Los Angeles

Souji laid himself on the bed, crumpled papers spread all over his French style hotel room . He frustrated, glance at his precious watch then grunted after saw what time is now. Three AM. It's been twelve hours and he still couldn't figure out what the meaning of the scrap he found at the ruins. He had flipped it upside down, crossed a line between the dots, and subtracts the alphabets into numbers like A=1 B=2 etc, reformed the alphabets or the dots and stripes, even searched on internet! His only hope is now Naoto. He text her code and waited numbly at the bed.

The long awaited beeping sound from his cell finally came. He quickly took it and without looking at the display pushed the center button to open his message that actually a phone call.

"Hello Senpai congratulations on your success. Sorry I couldn't come..."

"Nah, no worries. Thanks, and my name is Souji, Naoto..."

"Ah, um... Yes, Sou-Souji-"

"Was calling my name really that hard for you? Need I spell it for you? S-O-U-"

"N-no. It's just-um..."

"N-A-O-T-O, hear that? It's easy for me."

"St-top it. Everyone will hear-"

"I could hear my own voice echoing when I'm talking. You're in the toilet." Souji chuckled after got a silent response. He knew she's blushing, like always when he talks to her. "I'm sorry Naoto, I'm just missing you."

"Ah, I-I mi-miss you too Sen-Souji..."

"Hey that's a start. So about my message..."

"Yes. Three dots and stripes are Morse code. Meaning S.O.S. And about LON, I deduct it's a destination place that commonly used in airport or harbor... I assume you already know-"

"No Naoto. You helped me a lot. Thank you. Love you." Then he hung up leaving the puzzled and blushing Naoto thinking to herself what was that about? Souji quickly packed his things and called the airport to reserved tickets to London.

December 6th, 2013

London, United Kingdom

Souji finally arrived then started to run like hell to the nearest harbor, since he didn't found anything in the airport and he remembered how the code was shaped like an anchor after he drew diagonal lines pointing down. After asking few people about harbor, he found it, it was an abandoned old harbor, and this is enough to make it suspicious. Not far from the harbor, he saw a fine looking ship, he glance at the other ship that looks like a junk. Souji smirked, the ship was well hidden behind the junk ship from his pint of view.

He got startled as he felt someone pat his shoulder. "What are you snooping around here for?"

"Mr. Princeton..."

"Hmph, I'm the one who should be surprise meeting you here Seta. And just call me Rane, I'm twenty. Still, you haven't answer my question."

"Oh right, I'm sorry." Souji stares at the shipyard, Rane quickly got the hint. "I think you're here for the same purpose."

"Right. I wonder how you found the code. I was sneaking myself up at the police station, because I am NOC." Rane added a sigh.

"Luck on my side I'd say." Souji replied with a smirk. The detective chuckled.

"That's why I said you're unique. Well then, you are aware that this is dangerous. Still want to continue?"

"Certainly."

Kid : Just FYI; Uccisore means murderer or assassin, Bimbo means child or KID, and Meledio-thingy means Damn or Curse... or Shit or F*ck if you prefer. Those are Italians, I searched it from google... uhh, sorry if I mistaken.

Thanks for reading, liking, hating, cursing, or anything you do that involved this fic !

Review?

Thanks again


	14. Chapter 13 Thorns of The Red Rose

Ch. 13 Thorns of a Red Rose

Black Sky, Dense Forest, outskirts of the Palace

The Murder Camp,

"Eiri-chan?" Teddie whispered when he noticed Eirika was not in her tent. The bear quickly run toward the second in command tent, he somehow has a bad feeling about this. "Rane! Eiri-chan is missing- eh?"

"Please be quiet Teddie, Rane-san was just sleeping." Yukiko snapped at him, though it was just a whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yuki-chan. I thought he was awake…" Ted whispered back, crawling to Yukiko's side instead of walking. He didn't want to disturb anybody.

"He was pushing himself too hard. Jeane-san said his wounds are not healing yet. But he's okay now, he's finally taking a rest."

"Phew, that's good- oh wait! I have an important thing to say-"

"It's about Eirika-san, right? She said she's going for a walk around the camp, Marco-san is with him, so she's safe."

"Oh really? That's a relief. Very well then Yuki-chan, you should rest too!" said Teddie cheerfully and went out the tent. He doesn't have to worry, Marco is with her, he's strong. But, he just senses something bad will happening. He can't take this uncertain situation anymore, he'll go after them.

Outside of The camp, the sky is pitch black without a cloud and the troops of tall trees stood sturdily on the ground. They were the silent witness of the fall of the blue haired man Marco. His body bathed with his own blood and his unique gun got shattered in pieces. A young woman beside him was trembling, unable to bear the pain of what she just seen. She never thought a little scouting around the castle from this forest would end up like this.

"Don't worry cutie, he isn't dead yet. That's kinda surprised me though, I was giving all of my best shots." Said the tall man, who wore messy black suit with a wide grin, Marco's assailant. His bloody steel axe is resting proudly on his shoulder. "So, can you be my girlfriend now? He cannot be your boyfriend anymore, cutie." continued the creepy looking man. His words were even creepier.

"Marco!"

"Eiri-chan!"

"Ahhh, more competitors…"

Westley and Teddie arrived at the scene, thanks to Teddie's nose. They quickly went to Eirka's defense, and started attacking Marco's assailant. They cooperate pretty well, despite the fact they had just met. Westley, wildly sent his fists on him as strong as he could. On the other hand, Teddie assaulted him with his ice spells whenever he dodges the street fighter's attack.

However, both saviors still couldn't take him down. "What a luck! Unlike him, you guys just small fishies! HAHAHA!"

"Damn it! What the hell is this guy?" growled Westley, exhausted.

"He seems immune to all our spells. This is bad!" Cried Teddie, who's exhausted as well.

Hearing that, Westley's lips formed a grin. The red haired youth rose up and stopped charging at the man, instead he made some distance and summoned his persona. The red angel emerged from his body and with his sword, slashing his opponent fiercely. On the other side, The man in black expected such thing would happen and parrying the brute strength of Uriel with his giant axe. "Slow, yet destructive power. You're truly… A SMALL FISH!"

Westley and The man let out a roar as the red haired man cast off Uriel and thrown his fist to the dull face of the axe. The impact sent them flying a few meters. Too bad for Westley, he crashed some trees and it knocked him unconscious.

"Westley! Grrr, Diarahan!" But, no Persona came out to cast thea healing spell. Teddie kneeled down in exhaustion, breathing hardly.

"Hahaha, too bad you're too tired to heal him."

"…!"

"Now, it's your turn blondie. DIE!" The man violently swung his axe at defenseless Teddie. It slashed his chest and blood was bursting out of it. Teddie collapsed on the ground of blood. "Tch, I can finally take her now. C'mon cutie- huh? Where is she?" The man grunted as he found Eirika had disappeared, leaving Marco, Westley, and Teddie behind. Three people suddenly appeared behind the man in black.

"You lost her. Such shame you have Walton." Said the man on the middle, a pair of blue eyes sternly placed at the axe-wielder. This man is fairly tall but shorter than Walton, he stood proudly with his hands crossed. The black robes that almost covered all of his body made it hard to describe. He's Sam, Commander of Cleaner Division.

"Bah! Useless asshole, I had never expected him much in the first place." growled someone on his right, his young face was full of disappointment. He has a pale skin that matched his blond hair. He playfully swung his blades around like an expert fighter. The frustration of seeing Walton let such an important person escape was bothering him much than this annoying black robe he wore. The young man is Rolt, Commander of Execution Division.

"At least he wiped out three of them. This was beyond my prediction though. You did well." Muttered the man, who stood one step further from the other two. Hands placed under his chin, made him looked like a thinker. Unlike his two comrades, he didn't wear any robe. Instead, he wore a simple chocolate colored suit like an executive producer. His black fringe hung freely over his amber eyes, almost covered it. He's Caine, Jack's right-hand man.

"Oh, mock me all you want guys. I'm not gonna let her go. She knows too much." Walton retorted. This creepy man is actually a Commander of Scouting Division. With an annoyed face walked out the scene, searching for Eirika.

"So Mr. Strategist, how do you plan on these guys?" Asked Sam, head slightly turned to face Caine.

"Tch! You're the fucking cleaner old man, clean them up!" Rolt cut in. He seemed more irritated than Walton.

"No, Commander Rolt. Leave them be, they're still alive." replied Caine, calmly hung his hand feely on the air. "You two better stick up with the plan."

"Aye, 'Mister Strategist'."

"Whatever you say…"

In Naoto's tent, practically also Souji's and Silver's, they don't have any more, Souji's finally able to regain his consciousness. He didn't quite remember why he's in a tent right now, not like he cared about it. A petite person sleeping beside him immediately stole his attention.

"Naoto! What happened to you?" he murmured, holding the slender detective's hand. What happened to her? Why he can't remember anything? What is going on here? He's supposed to fight that Jack in the lobby. Did he… lost? Those thoughts suddenly struck his mind. A rustle from behind brought him back to reality.

"Souji-kun, you're awake!"

Souji didn't waste his time to turned back to see who was that, "Yukiko… what happened to her?"

"Naoto-kun is fine. Jeane-san she's just exhausted. No serious injuries." She said.

"I see. Thank god she's alright." The silver haired man sighed in relief, lowering his gaze. Jeane was a doctor. He could trust her judgment. "Yukiko, do you know- no, sorry, never mind."

"You too still exhausted Souji-kun. Please take a rest. We won't be .able doing anything without our leader, yes?"

"Alright. Thanks."

"Good! Excuse me then, I need to take something for Jeane-san."

Smiling was only his reply. He lied down on his 'bed', trying to get better soon. He can't keep this adventure in Tv world any longer. Who knows what happen to the real world? Decided to not thinking too much, he rolled over his body to his right. At that time, he couldn't close his silver eyes, instead it was widened.

It's like seeing... his own self.

**Kid: Yikes! I've been gone too long**. **I really thank you for your patience. ****I decided to edit some chapters earlier too when I'm progressing the next one. Expect more delay, and I'm sorry for that.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
